


Черное + Белое = Серое

by Rika_Spike



Series: Черное + Белое [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ран уже не спал, а просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, уткнувшись лбом в подушку. Нормальный сон был теперь для него очень далеким, почти нереальным воспоминанием. Приходилось довольствоваться какими-то кусками временного забвения, почти не приносящими необходимого отдыха. Но, лежа вот так, с закрытыми глазами, можно было представить себе, что достаточно протянуть руку, и она наткнется на лежащего рядом Шульдиха...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черное + Белое = Серое

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо: Хелен, Варессо и Энджи, которые отбетили этот фик. И еще раз спасибо Варессо за консультации по быту и нравам плохо ведомой мне Японии.

Ран уже не спал, а просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, уткнувшись лбом в подушку. Нормальный сон был теперь для него очень далеким, почти нереальным воспоминанием. Приходилось довольствоваться какими-то кусками временного забвения, почти не приносящими необходимого отдыха. Но, лежа вот так, с закрытыми глазами, можно было представить себе, что достаточно протянуть руку, и она наткнется на лежащего рядом Шульдиха. Его кожа будет гладкой и теплой, а тело чуть вздрогнет от нежного прикосновения пальцев, и Шульдих, немного проснувшись, собственническим жестом пригребет его к себе, что-то сонно бурча под нос. А он уткнется носом в щекочущую, непокорную гриву, и тоже уснет спокойным предутренним сном…  
Его рука, вытянувшись, свесилась за край узкой постели, и глаза сами собой распахнулись. Этого больше не будет. Никогда. Все снова стало серым: и развевающиеся на окне занавески, и начинающийся рассвет, и сама жизнь. Если это существование вообще можно было назвать жизнью.  
Ран нахмурился, почувствовав на щеках соленую влагу, и неловко вытер ее тыльной стороной ладони. Он слишком много плакал в последнее время. Но, может, именно это до сих пор помогало чувствовать себя живым. Хоть немного живым.  
Ран вздохнул и сполз с постели. Лежать в ней без сна и одному было не просто неприятно, а даже мучительно. На кресле мягким клубком его ждал зеленый махровый халат. Молодой человек легко провел по нему рукой, на мгновение задержавшись ладонью в ворсистых складках, потом глубоко вздохнул и натянул его на себя. За окном стало чуть светлее, чего нельзя было сказать о его собственном восприятии действительности. Ран залез на широкий подоконник и подтянул колени к груди, укутав их длинными полами халата.  
Он хорошо знал, что такое боль утраты. Но даже потеря родителей и кома сестры никогда не доводили его до такого состояния. Тогда он как будто уснул, продолжая автоматически выполнять требуемые действия. Он не вспоминал о прошлом, не пытался разобраться в настоящем и не думал о будущем. Он жил только для сведения счетов с виновником всех своих бед, и никогда не заглядывал дальше момента свершения желанной мести. Кажется, тогда он даже не подозревал, что может быть какое-то «дальше». И только ворвавшийся в его жизнь рыжий всколыхнул то стоячее болото, в котором он существовал. И мир больше никогда не был таким, как прежде.  
Ран так много знал о боли, что не надеялся, что на сей раз она утихнет. Это было бы слишком просто и… обидно? Даже тогда, пять лет назад, бросив в лицо Шульдиху обвинения в предательстве и прожив без него два года, Ран все время вспоминал о нем. Любые зеленые глаза он подсознательно сравнивал с глазами телепата, каждый раз убеждаясь, что те, любимые, все-таки самые-самые… Самые яркие, самые смешливые, самые зеленые… Все рыжие волосы тут же напоминали ему об обладателе непокорной шевелюры. Все, что хоть как-то было связано с телепатом, напоминало ему о нем: немецкий говор в толпе, зеленый пиджак на витрине магазина, желтый платок на шейке проходящей девушки… Он мог думать о Шу, скучать, злиться, но все равно он не переставал хотеть быть рядом с ним. И какой-то маленький, почти нереальный, лучик надежды всегда помогал ему выжить. Для него всегда оставался тот мизерный шанс на счастье, который потом и подарила ему судьба…  
Теперь не было ничего. Ни надежды, ни шанса. Потому что тогда они оба были живы. А теперь один из них был мертв, а другой – ментально умирал в своей физической оболочке.  
\- Шу…  
Больше никто не откликался на его зов, хотя первые дни после смерти телепата, он звал его так, что сорвал себе голос, но продолжал хрипом выдыхать его имя даже в полубессознательном состоянии. Брэд вынужден был так напичкать его успокоительным, что его начало тошнить от одного вида таблеток. Потом Ран несколько дней провел, молча, пялясь в белый потолок, пока Фарф волоком не стащил его с кровати, а Наги не изобразил умирающего от голода сироту страны третьего мира. И он снова вернулся в белую кухню, которую за три года уже привык считать своей епархией, готовя завтраки, обеды и ужины своей команде. Кто-то из них предусмотрительно вынес из помещения лишний теперь стул, но он все равно часто оборачивался невпопад, замолкал на полуслове, опускал голову, пряча наворачивающиеся слезы, потому что везде ему мерещился Шу. Все время казалось, что стоит только обернуться, и Шульдих окажется здесь, рядом. Но, конечно, это никогда не срабатывало.  
Тем не менее, через какое-то время он смог почти без слез посмотреть на висящие в шкафу вещи Шу. Он по-прежнему плакал по ночам в подушку, но у него уже находились силы не делать этого днем. Он даже возобновил посиделки с Брэдом по вечерам у камина, как обычно они делали вместе с Шу. Боль не утихала, просто становилось немного легче ходить, дышать, разговаривать… А потом жизнь перевернулась так, что все снова стало серым…  
\- Айя, ты уже не спишь?  
Он поднял голову с колен, с каким-то равнодушием отметив, что все-таки дремал, уткнувшись носом в махровый халат, и обнаружил румяное и довольное лицо Кена, просунувшееся в приоткрытую дверь.  
\- Завтрак готов.  
\- Я сейчас спущусь.  
\- Давай, поторапливайся. А то Хлое назло съест то, что не успеет скормить своему малышу Фри.  
Дверь захлопнулась, и Ран позволил себе еще на минуту прикрыть глаза и откинуться затылком на стену оконной ниши. Тогда, пять лет назад, став Вайсс, он был слишком молод, чтобы всерьез допустить хотя бы мысль о смерти. Все они, неоперившиеся юнцы, кричали, что готовы встретиться с ней лицом к лицу. Но ВСЕРЬЕЗ никто не верил, что действительно может умереть. И уж конечно никто НЕ ДУМАЛ умирать. А теперь ему все чаще и чаще хотелось только одного: побыстрее оказаться рядом с Шу… И было абсолютно наплевать, что это малодушно или трусливо. Он хотел быть рядом с Шульдихом любой ценой. И не важно, что об этом будет думать кто-то еще. Но пока он не мог себе позволить такую роскошь: пойти следом за Шу. Его так крепко держали на крючке, что это «пока» грозило обернуться вечностью…

* * *

\- Куда ему столько еды? – донесся до Рана насмешливый голос Хлое, когда он подошел к кухне. – Ты кормишь его, как на убой!  
\- Не на убой, а на вырост, - откликнулся низкий голос Фри.  
\- А тебе не кажется, что малыш все-таки уже миновал подростковый возраст? – продолжал подзуживать Хлое. – Так что одно из двух: либо ты педофил, Фри, либо людоед. Выбирай, что тебе больше хочется?  
\- Третье: свернуть тебе шею, - мрачно отозвался Фри.  
Ран притормозил в дверях, обозревая присутствующих. Дурашливо ухмыляющийся белокурый красавец Хлое, бесстыдно развалившийся на стуле. Нависший над ним гигант Фри с покрасневшими от гнева щеками. Красный, как рак, но от смущения, уткнувшийся в огромную тарелку с разнообразной едой херувимчик Мишель, хихикающий и одновременно уплетающий залитые молоком хлопья Юки. И застывший посреди кухни безмолвно взирающий на назревающую ссору Кен. Ему показалось или в голубых глазах действительно отразилось облегчение, когда он заметил стоящего на пороге Рана?  
\- Всем – доброе утро, - спокойно сказал Абиссинец и так зыркнул на белобрысых забияк, что Хлое чуть не упал со стула, а Фри, дав задний ход, опустился на стул рядом со своим котенком, тут же подложив ему еще пару блинчиков. Несчастный малыш глубоко вздохнул и снова принялся за еду. Хлое прищурился, но от комментариев воздержался. Впрочем, терпения ему хватило всего минут на пять. Как раз на то время, пока Ран наливал себе в чашку крепкий черный кофе и устраивался на подоконнике.  
\- Опять бессонная ночь? – поинтересовался неугомонный блондин.  
\- С чего ты так решил? – неохотно вступил в разговор Ран.  
\- У тебя покрасневшие глаза.  
Ран равнодушно пожал плечами и вдруг так проникновенно посмотрел на Кена, что тот поперхнулся чаем.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что от безделья дуреют? И почему только Криптон так тянут с открытием цветочного магазина? – посетовал он с сожалением.  
Юноша покосился на нахмурившегося Хлое, но, тем не менее, согласно кивнул и заулыбался.  
\- Ты бы сейчас заставил его поливать цветы или пересаживать рассаду? – с надеждой спросил Кен.  
Ран усмехнулся.  
\- Не-а. Этот красавец неплохо бы смотрелся рядом с ямой для компоста с вилами в руках, - мечтательно ответил он.  
Минуту царило молчание, а потом раздалось неуверенное «хи-хи» от склонившегося над тарелкой Мишеля. Следом засмеялся Фри, громко и раскатисто. В хохот вплелся голос Юки. Последним не выдержал Кен.  
Хлое скрипнул зубами и резко вскочил на ноги, опрокидывая стул.  
\- Чертов Абиссинец, - пробормотал он, вылетая в коридор.  
Остальные все еще смеялись, а Ран уже равнодушно отвернулся к окну. «Еще один день, Шу… Начался еще один бесконечный день без тебя…»

* * *

Огромный экран на мгновение осветился белой вспышкой и погас.  
«Прошло столько лет, теперь это не Персия, а Ричард Криптон, но все так же маячит за спинами длинноногая девица, подталкивая нас к согласию, и ничего не поменялось в этой процедуре. Видимо, Мамору она всегда до безумия нравилась, особенно когда он оказался по ту сторону экрана», - про себя усмехнулся Ран.  
\- Итак, кто участвует в миссии?  
И как всегда за этим следовала пауза, во время которой каждый взвешивал все «за» и «против». Все, кроме Рана. Для него были совсем другие критерии выбора. Он пока ждал.  
\- Я иду, - первым вызвался Хлое.  
Вот теперь началась и его миссия.  
\- Я тоже, - тут же откликнулся Ран.

* * *

Кен чуть заметно нахмурился.  
\- Я тоже, - быстро сказал он, продолжая искоса поглядывать на подпирающего стенку Айю, как всегда холодно-равнодушного, как будто отгородившегося от всего мира скрещенными на груди руками.  
В этой позе не было ничего нового. Раньше Айя тоже всегда слушал Персию с таким же отстраненным видом, но на памяти Кена только один раз кто-то из них смог опередить его с согласием. А теперь Абиссинец всегда отзывался вторым. Как будто он чего-то ждал. И Кен не мог понять, чего. Он вообще многое перестал понимать. Раньше для него все было проще. Айя был неприкасаемым авторитетом, он, Кен, всегда восхищался его стойкостью, силой и холодной невозмутимостью. Нет, даже не восхищался Айей, это слишком слабое определение, а преклонялся перед ним. Первое время он смотрел на него снизу вверх, не сомневаясь, что именно так и должно быть. Пока Айя не стал встречаться с Йоджи. Тут Кен немного пришел в себя. Это не было падением авторитета Абиссинца в его глазах, просто Айя-Бог стал Айей-человеком. Но Кен продолжал им восхищаться. До тех пор, пока не узнал, что после распада Вайсс Айя стал жить у Шварц с Шульдихом. А когда навестивший его в тюрьме Оми сказал, что роман их бывшего лидера и рыжеволосого телепата начался еще тогда, когда они были одной командой, Кен вообще перестал что-либо понимать.  
«Телепат промыл ему мозги?» - поинтересовался он у Оми, потому что никакого другого объяснения в голову просто не приходило.  
Оми только загадочно улыбнулся и посоветовал не принимать это близко к сердцу. Кен попытался внять совету, но ничего путного у него не вышло. Он чувствовал себя обманутым, хотя Айя никогда ничего ему не обещал. Они даже толком никогда не разговаривали. Просто было само собой разумеющимся, что у каждого из них в прошлом было что-то такое, что и сделало из них Белых охотников ночи. И история Айи выплыла как бы между делом, проясняя его ненависть к Такатори Рейджи и частые визиты в больницу. Так же, как в свое время открылось прошлое Йоджи и самого Кена.  
Он всегда переживал за каждого из них. Кену было жаль, что так нелепо умерла возлюбленная Йоджи, что так мучается Оми, помня предательство отца и не помня всего остального, что его собственная жизнь разбилась на мелкие осколки. И ему было жаль их внешне бесстрастного лидера, разрывающегося между миссиями и больницей.  
А теперь оказывается, что Айя все это время бегал на свидания к врагу. А как же тогда их стычки со Шварц? Как тогда Айя-тян, на руках уносящего ее Шульдиха? Как же все последующие миссии Вайсс, и их прощание на вокзале? Что было для Айи настоящим, а что удобной ширмой?

* * * * *

\- Я же знаю, что ты скучаешь, просто уча мальчишек играть в футбол. Признайся, Кен, что тебе не хватает возможности чувствовать себя защитником светлых сил?  
Они сидели на трибуне пустынного в этот вечерний час поля. Его ученики уже разошлись по домам, а ему некуда было спешить. Поэтому Кен вернулся сюда, сел на узкую деревянную скамейку и подумал как раз о том, что сейчас озвучивал вдруг подсевший рядом Оми.  
\- Я вполне доволен своей жизнью.  
\- Да, конечно. Но ты все равно скучаешь.  
\- Оми, я…  
\- Мы снова создаем команду.  
\- Мы? Критикер снова возродились? – удивился Кен, даже не осознав, что уже оказался втянут в разговор о перемене жизни.  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Оми. – Но всегда найдутся те, кто хочет восстановить справедливость, до которой не дошли руки официального правосудия. Теперь команду формирует Криптон. И я приехал просить тебя к ней присоединиться.  
Кен посмотрел на футбольное поле, покрытое специальной сочно-зеленой травой, заканчивающееся двумя белыми скобками ворот, и вздохнул.  
\- Кто еще в команде?  
\- Не беспокойся, в восточную группу я отобрал самых лучших. Увидишь сам. Теперь вас будет шестеро, если ты согласишься, конечно, - скорее для приличия, чем сомневаясь, добавил Оми. - Хлое – кандидатура Михиродзи Нана, вашей связной с Ричардом Криптоном. Фри и Мишель – неразлучная парочка, тоже давно работающая с Криптон. Еще есть Юки… и Айя.  
\- Что? – Кен даже подскочил на скамейке от изумления. – Айя? А как же…?  
Оми улыбнулся, довольный произведенным эффектом.  
\- Я же сказал тебе: не принимай близко к сердцу. Он сейчас немного болен, но как только поправится, то присоединится к вам.  
\- Почему, Оми?  
\- Он вернется, - твердо повторил Оми, но ни на один вопрос так и не ответил.

* * * * *

А Кен хотел знать ответы на свои вопросы. И как только Оми удалось уговорить его вернуться? И почему Абиссинец согласился? Только потому, что, как сказал ему все тот же Оми, Шульдих теперь мертв?  
Кен всегда безоговорочно доверял Оми и Йоджи. Теперь он был так же спокоен, когда рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, стояли Фри или Хлое, Мишель или Юки. Это был непреложный закон: доверять каждому человеку в своей команде. А сейчас он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что доверяет Айе. Ведь, как выяснилось, он его совсем не знал.  
Тот, кого он помнил, никогда не вызывал в нем такого трепетного ужаса.  
Разозленный Абиссинец с катаной в руках и раньше мог смело поспорить с любым из него ночных кошмаров и легко выиграть. Но то, что он видел теперь, было намного страшнее. Айя больше не злился. Наоборот, его лицо оставалось не просто спокойным, а даже становилось каким-то отстраненным. Но он как будто сливался со своим мечом, становился с ним одним целым. И что-то внутри него, но не гнев, давал ему почти сверхъестественную силу. Раньше Айя был похож на котенка изо всех сил царапающего противника всеми когтями, а теперь – это был хищник, расчетливо планирующий каждый свой удар. На первой миссии Восточной группы Кена ранили только из-за того, что он, застыв и открыв рот, смотрел на этого нового Айю. Один, в окружении шести противников, спокойный, с тенью улыбки на губах. Молниеносный выпад вперед, и тут же уход влево, как будто он видел, что творится за его спиной. Катана перевернулась в руке, ударив вправо назад. И тут же разворот, со звоном скрестив клинки с тем, кто только что был слева. Как будто он видел, чей меч опускается быстрее и ударит первым. Если бы на месте Абиссинца был Кроуфорд, Кен бы ничуть не удивился: предвидение. Но перед ним был Айя. Одним рывком отбросивший от себя одного из противников и с разворотом описавший в воздухе изящную дугу своим мечом. Казалось, что сталь со свистом пронеслась перед носом двух охранников, но они рухнули, один за другим, с перерезанными горлами и удивленными лицами, так и не осознав, что случилось. Кен тоже не понимал, как можно было убивать с таким равнодушием на лице. Если на месте Абиссинца был Фарфарелло, Кен бы даже не стал задумываться над тем, что это возможно: хладнокровная жестокость. Но перед ним был Айя. Вспоровший живот снизу вверх еще одному нападавшему и хлестким ударом сверху добивший последнего противника. Может быть, на это ушло несколько минут, но Кену показалось, что расправа над шестью вооруженными профессионалами заняла у Айи всего пару секунд. И вот уже Абиссинец выпрямился и шагнул навстречу следующим жертвам.  
Кен поежился, подумав, кто из Шварц мог научить Абиссинца ТАК обращаться с катаной. Или даже все вместе…  
\- Чего ты застрял, Кен?  
Сибиряк вздрогнул, возвращаясь в действительность. Хлое вопросительно смотрел на него. Комната уже опустела, а он все так же продолжал сидеть в углу дивана, думая об Айе.  
\- Просто задумался… - пробурчал Кен, вставая.  
\- Пойдем, - настойчиво повторил Хлое. – Там Айя уже разложил карту, принесенную Нана… Вот чего мне нравится в этом парне, так это его способность расставить всех по местам. Ты же его давно знаешь? Он всегда был таким хмурым?  
Кен не знал, что ответить: давно, но не уверен, что знаю? Лучше, ответить сразу на второй вопрос.  
\- Всегда.  
Хлое удивленно хмыкнул.  
\- И почему никому не пришло в голову научить его смеяться?  
Кен не успел ответить, потому что они уже подошли к комнате, где собрались все остальные члены команды, и Хлое сразу же распахнул дверь. Да и что он мог ответить?  
Он никогда не видел, чтобы Айя смеялся.  
\- Итак, теперь все в сборе, - невозмутимо начал Айя, едва увидев вошедших, - тогда начнем. Я предлагаю…  
Глядя в усталое, осунувшееся, но очень спокойной лицо Айи, Кен вдруг подумал, что, может, стоит задать свои вопросы прямо Абиссинцу? «При первой же возможности», - решил Кен, и попытался переключиться на то, что излагал Айя.

* * *

\- Я помогу тебе сделать перевязку, садись.  
Ночь выдалась тяжелой. Противник был силен и хорошо подготовлен, но и они не даром провели весь день, детально прорабатывая каждый шаг предстоящей миссии. Они снова победили, заплатив за это лишь легким ушибом для Юки, которым сейчас занимался Кен, и несколькими каплями крови Абиссинца, которому вызвался помочь Хлое.  
Ран молча кивнул и, чуть поморщившись, стряхнул с плеч плащ. Потом стянул через голову футболку и, оставшись в одних джинсах, сел на кровать, откинувшись на высокую спинку. Хлое, стоя в дверях ванной с аптечкой в руках, смотрел, как перекатываются рельефные мышцы на точеной спине снимающего футболку Абиссинца. И хотя он старался не тревожить раненную руку, все равно эта вынужденная неловкость предавала его движениям своеобразный шарм. Айя тем временем растянулся на постели, явно не думая о том, какую соблазнительную картину он представляет для стороннего наблюдателя, и вопросительно взглянул на Хлое. Молодой человек вздохнул, приблизился и присел рядом. Стараясь не слишком отвлекаться на обнаженную грудную клетку Абиссинца, Хлое попытался сосредоточиться на рваной, но не глубокой, ране на предплечье. Ран никак не реагировал на его движения, уставившись прямо перед собой, только его рука иногда рефлекторно вздрагивала от боли. 

* * * * *

Шу только в первый раз бинтовал его молча. Потом, когда появлялись неизбежные царапины, немец заливался соловьем, кляня его, Рана, неосторожность. И заткнуть его можно было только одним способом. Что Абиссинец и делал.  
«Подожди, дай я закончу», - пытался сопротивляться телепат.  
«Именно к этому мы и идем», - хихикал Ран, даже не думая от него отрываться.  
«Я научил тебя плохому», - притворно вздыхал Шульдих в его губы, умудряясь кое-как на ощупь закрепить концы бинта.  
«Да. А теперь моя очередь тебя учить…»  
«Тогда не отвлекайся…»  
Совет был лишним. Разве было что-то более важное, чем мягкие губы телепата, с готовностью раскрывающиеся под его губами? Разве в его жизни вообще было что-то важнее Шу?

* * * * *

Хлое поднял глаза и замер, не в силах отвести взгляд от бледного, такого красивого лица. Полуопущенные ресницы отбрасывали на порозовевшие щеки длинные тени, рот чуть приоткрылся. И оказалось, что обычно сжатые в узкую полоску губы, совсем не такие уж и тонкие. Особенно, влажно блестящая, чуть оттопыренная нижняя губа, к которой так хотелось прикоснуться… Хлое поднял руку и мягко отвел с лица упавшую прядь. Его пальцы чуть коснулись мраморной кожи, и Айя вдруг подался ему навстречу, доверчиво скользнув щекой по его пальцам. И удобно устроился ею на распахнутой ладони.  
\- Шу, - прошептал Айя и открыл глаза…  
И обнаружил склонившегося над ним Хлое, в голубых глазах которого, против обыкновения, не было ни тени насмешки или вызова, только недоумение и... И еще эти глаза горели знакомым Рану огнем. Он чувствовал, как жжет его щеку, прижавшаяся к ней горячая ладонь, как воздух становится густым, мешая нормально дышать.  
\- Кто такой Шу? – тихо спросил Хлое, и Рану показалось, что их губы на мгновение соприкоснулись, так близко находились их лица.  
Он резко отпрянул.  
\- Спасибо за перевязку.  
\- Айя, послушай… - Хлое недоуменно мотнул головой и попытался заглянуть ему в лицо.  
Ран еще сильнее вжался в подушку и отвернулся.  
\- Уходи, Хлое, - холодно и твердо сказал он.  
Молодой человек вскочил на ноги и резко направился к двери, но все-таки притормозил, обернулся и упрямо повторил:  
\- Кто такой Шу?  
Он видел, как вздрогнули плечи Абиссинца, по лицу как будто пробежала тень, окончательно превращая его в каменную, бледную маску.  
\- Это тебя не касается, - еще холоднее прозвучал голос Айи. – Уходи.  
\- Чертов Абиссинец, - обиженно рявкнул Хлое и выскочил за дверь.  
Ран отреагировал на его уход только тем, что сполз пониже, и прямо в джинсах завернулся в одеяло, переворачиваясь на бок и подтягивая колени к груди.  
«Как же я скучаю по тебе, Шу… Как же мне не хватает тебя… И я не позволю никому встать между нами… » 

* * *

Утром Кен как обычно постучался в дверь комнаты Айи и, распахнув ее, снова обнаружил молодого человека сидящим на подоконнике в темно-зеленом халате. Красные, взлохмаченные волосы взметнулись вверх, когда он поднял с коленей заспанное лицо.  
\- Прости, я тебя разбудил.  
\- Ничего, Кен, я сейчас спущусь.  
Но против обыкновения Сибиряк еще чуть приоткрыл дверь и проскользнул внутрь.  
\- Можно с тобой поговорить?  
Тонкие брови чуть нахмурились над темно-фиолетовыми глазами.  
\- Что-то случилось, Кен?  
\- Нет… То есть, да… - молодой человек набрал воздуха и на одном дыханье выдал: - Я хочу знать, почему ты здесь, Айя.  
Длинные ресницы чуть дрогнули, и Абиссинец прислонился головой к стеклу, по-прежнему глядя на Кена.  
\- Ты всегда был искренен, Сибиряк, но не любопытен. Что тебя так волнует?  
\- Доверие, - честно ответил Кен. – Я привык доверять членам моей команды.  
Синие глаза пристально смотрели в фиалковые, но ответом им был по-прежнему твердый и спокойный взгляд.  
\- Я готов отдать жизнь, за каждого из вас. Этого достаточно для доверия?  
\- Почему, Айя? Почему ты вернулся?  
\- А это уже любопытство, Кен, - также ровно произнес Айя. – Не важно почему, важно, что я с вами.  
\- Нет, это тоже важно! – повышая голос, возразил Кен. – Ты даже не говоришь с «нами», ты не считаешь себя членом команды?  
Айя отвернулся.  
\- Ты говоришь, что готов отдать свою жизнь за тех, кого не считаешь в одной команде с собой?  
\- Да, Кен. Именно так, - медленно произнес Абиссинец.  
\- Ты…  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что нас заставляют убивать, используя нашу боль? – вдруг перебил его Айя и снова повернулся к нему лицом. – Во имя светлой цели из нас сделали убийц, и не дают свернуть с этого пути?  
Кен нахмурился.  
\- Не совсем так… Но я постарался расплатиться за то, что казалось мне не правильным…  
\- А теперь ты сознательно согласился снова убивать?  
\- Виновный должен понести наказание, - твердо сказал Кен. – А официальное правосудие не всегда может покарать негодяев.  
Айя усмехнулся.  
\- А я не считаю себя «мечом Господним», Кен.  
\- О чем ты говоришь, Айя? – вспылил юноша. – По-твоему, лучше убивать, как Шварц? Ради хаоса и свободы?  
\- Лучше вообще не убивать, - губы Айи по-прежнему усмехались, но глаза стали двумя кусочками фиолетового льда. – И у тебя устаревшие данные, Сибиряк. Шварц давно получили желаемое. – Глаза Кена удивленно распахнулись. – Они только защищаются. Или ты отрицаешь право людей защищать свою жизнь?  
Кен растерянно смотрел в спокойное лицо Абиссинца.  
\- Нет, этого не может быть, - прошептал он.  
Айя соскочил с подоконника, подошел к нему и заглянул в лицо.  
\- Сейчас речь не о Шварц, Кен, - мягко сказал он. - Я никогда не лгал тебе. Никому из вас. Мы просто никогда толком не разговаривали друг с другом, разве не так? Я бы не солгал, если бы кто-то из вас задал мне прямой вопрос. Ты сомневаешься, что можешь мне доверять? А я отвечаю тебе, что буду защищать вас любой ценой. И я не буду тебе лгать, если что-то переменится.  
Айя легко поднялся на ноги и направился к ванной.  
\- Я сейчас спущусь к завтраку, - спокойно сказал он и закрыл за собою дверь.  
Кен какое-то время просто смотрел перед собой. Он задал свои вопросы и получил на них ответы. Но после этого разговора непонятного стало еще больше. 

* * *

Стоя под горячими струями воды, Ран думал о том, что рано или поздно это должно было произойти. Он старался вести себя, как обычно, холодно и отстраненно. И если бы в команде были только люди, которые раньше его не знали, то, конечно, им не с чем было бы сравнивать. Но Кен… Кен был рядом с ним достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть разницу между поведением прежнего Айи и того человека, каким он был сейчас.  
И еще в самом начале, с момента заключения сделки с Такатори Мамору, несмотря на свое, мягко говоря, не адекватное состояние, он понимал, что в команде рано или поздно назреет конфликт. И хотя его молчание не оговаривалось условиями «договора» Рану не хотелось разглашать причины, по которым он оказался в Восточной группе.  
«Все равно, самое худшее в моей жизни уже произошло», - подумал Ран, подставляя лицо под хлесткие струи. - «Если Кен будет настаивать, я расскажу всю правду, и будь что будет…»  
Ран выключил воду и вышел из душевой кабины. Он расстегнул специальную резиновую манжетку, предохраняющую перебинтованную руку от воды, и подошел к зеркалу. У него был усталый и бледный вид, несмотря на только что принятый горячий душ, а печальные глаза казались просто огромными на осунувшемся и похудевшем лице. Волосы неровными, мокрыми прядями облепили шею, спускаясь кончиками на плечи. И Ран подумал, что уже несколько месяцев не был в парикмахерской. Шу делал это с завидной регулярностью. На взгляд Рана, укротить рыжую шевелюру ножницам мастера никогда не удавалось, но немец, встряхивая свежепрореженной гривой, всегда оставался чрезвычайно доволен своей внешностью. Ран сдернул с крючка полотенце и начал вытирать волосы, все еще изучая свое отражение. Шея стала тоньше, поэтому на ней стали выделяться боковые мышцы, а ключицы обозначились так, что напомнили ему две перевернутые десертные ложки… «Кожа да кости, как сказал бы Шу», - горько подумал Ран. И застыл, потому что помутневшее зеркало вдруг отразило совсем другое лицо. На матовой поверхности в белесой дымке проступили любимые черты, а заливающее комнату утреннее солнце блеснуло в зеленых глазах. «Держись, котенок, не падай духом». Ран зажмурился, а когда снова разомкнул веки, на него смотрело мертвецки бледное, почти серое, лицо с огромными фиолетовыми провалами глаз и испуганно приоткрытым ртом. Ран судорожно сглотнул и сполз прямо на коврик, на котором стоял.  
«Отлично, кажется, я схожу с ума…»

* * *

Вниз он спустился значительно позже и даже обрадовался, что кухня уже оказалась пустой: сегодня больше не хотелось ни с кем разговаривать. Ран посмотрел на оставленную для него еду и поморщился: есть абсолютно не хотелось. Он знал, что это не правильно, но при одной мысли о еде, его начинало подташнивать. Конечно, чуть позже все равно придется заставить себя что-нибудь съесть, иначе сколько он еще сможет протянуть на одном кофеине и собственной решимости защитить тех, кто ему дорог, любой ценой? Сколько еще раз будет включаться «второе дыхание» на миссии, если он не заставить себя отказаться от этой убийственной диеты? Ведь не хватило же его физической выносливости сопротивляться сумасшествию… Он снова посмотрел на пиццу и… решительно отвернулся. Не сейчас, может быть, позже. Ран щедро насыпал зерен в кофемолку и нажал на кнопку. Не понятно почему, но ровное жужжание успокаивало, а уж от запаха свежесваренного кофе вообще стало почти хорошо. Конечно, кофеварка не турка, но хоть что-то… Он прикрыл глаза, представляя себе, что за спиной за столом сидит Шу, уплетающий блинчики и со смаком облизывающий вымазанные вареньем пальцы, Брэд, ожидающий своего кофе, бросающий на рыжего неодобрительные взгляды поверх утренней газеты, хихикающий Наги, бесконтактно ворующий блинчики с тарелки рычащего Фарфа… Совсем недавно именно так и было…  
\- Хорошо спалось, Абиссинец?  
Ран вздрогнул и резко обернулся, задевая кофемолку локтем, но успев ее перехватить в последний момент. Хлое недоуменно поднял бровь и перешагнул порог.  
\- Что такое, Айя, ты меня боишься?  
\- Да пошел ты к черту, Хлое, - взвился Ран, со стуком ставя кофемолку на стол. – Что тебе от меня надо? Нравится меня доставать?  
Перед глазами чуть потемнело, как будто гнев отнял последние силы, но он, наступая, все равно сверлил яростным взглядом надоевшего наглеца.  
\- Отстань от меня, Хлое! Слышишь? Просто оставь меня в покое!!!  
Наверное, еще немного, и он бы вспомнил, как орать «ши-нэ» в чье-то лицо…  
\- Айя, ты опять совсем не спал? – вдруг спросил совсем другим голосом Хлое.  
\- Что? – Ран вздрогнул и потер ладонью лицо.  
«Я точно схожу с ума. Почему я раньше этого не замечал? Ну, чего я на него так накинулся? Он всегда себя так ведет. К тому же вчера я так грубо выставил его вон. Я… мог бы просто попросить его уйти. Я…»  
\- Айя с тобой все в порядке?  
Ран вздрогнул, поднимая голову и недоуменно глядя на Хлое. Он обнаружил, что тот стоит совсем рядом, положив руки ему на плечи и взволнованно заглядывая в лицо.  
\- Что? Я… Да, со мной все в порядке.  
\- Послушай, Айя, ты хоть в зеркало на себя смотрел? – участливо поинтересовался молодой человек.  
«Еще как…», - пронеслось в голове у Абиссинца.  
– Ты похож на привидение, - закончил Хлое.  
«Больше, чем ты думаешь…»  
\- Нет, все хорошо, Хлое.  
Ран подался назад, пытаясь высвободиться из держащих его рук, и вдруг пошатнулся. Перед глазами совсем потемнело и на мгновение даже показалось, что его тело ему не принадлежит. И если бы Хлое снова не подхватил его, он бы точно рухнул на пол, как сегодня утром в ванной.  
\- Пойдем, - решительно сказал блондин.  
\- Куда? – слабо запротестовал Ран, но силы почему-то никак не хотели собираться и оказывать сопротивление.  
\- В твою комнату. Ты ляжешь в постель, я принесу тебе поесть, а потом ты будешь спать.  
\- Хлое, не нужно…  
\- Еще как нужно, - отрезал блондин и потащил его из кухни.

* * *

Ран проснулся только вечером, с удивлением прислушиваясь к глухому урчанию в животе. Есть хотелось просто ужасно.  
Утром Хлое действительно уложил его в постель и силком впихнул целый кусок пиццы. От остальной еды все-таки удалось отбиться, и когда блондин понес поднос обратно на кухню, Ран просто провалился в сон, как в глухой, черный колодец. И проснулся явно от голода.  
Кое-как натянув джинсы и футболку, Ран прямо босиком прошлепал на кухню, удивляясь царящей в Конеко темноте и тишине. Безмолвие объяснилось в записке, пришпиленной магнитом к дверце холодильника: «Мы пошли в кино» (аккуратным, еще детским почерком Мишеля) и снизу, размашисто, чуть ли не поперек: «Я просто выставил всех из дома, чтобы не шумели. Отдыхай» (явно Хлое).  
«И чего это он взял на себя роль моей няньки?» - усмехнулся Ран, но, вспомнив шальные, пылающие желанием голубые глаза, тут же нахмурился. Не надо быть слишком умным, чтобы понять, почему… «Прости, Хлое, но твои старания напрасны».  
В холодильнике обнаружилась масса всякой вкуснятины, и Ран, не особо задумываясь, наложил себе на тарелку понемногу из каждой миски. Он с такой жадностью набросился на еду, что только когда тарелка опустела, понял, как он объелся. Собственный живот казался ему туго набитым барабаном, и так клонило в сон, что он даже не донес грязную посуду до мойки, бросив остатки своего пиршества прямо на столе. Зато, когда он добрался до своей комнаты и рухнул на постель, она показалась ему такой мягкой и гостеприимной, как никогда и ничего еще не казалось приятным в этом доме. И опять он вырубился почти в тот же момент, как его голова коснулась подушки.

* * *

Они снова бежали по тому коридору. Абиссинец двигался легко и стремительно, но Шульдих с его уникальными способностями передвигался еще быстрее, с каждым шагом увеличивая расстояние между ними.  
\- Шу, не беги так! Там может быть опасно!  
\- Поймай меня, котенок! – Телепат успел остановиться, развернуться к нему лицом, показать язык и снова припустить вперед, а Ран все еще был слишком далеко.  
\- Шу! Это не игра! – крикнул он вдогонку рыжему, когда немец уже заворачивал за угол. В ответ послышалось хихиканье. Еще несколько шагов, и раздался взрыв. Ран рефлекторно притормозил, опускаясь на колено, но жар все равно опалил его лицо, всколыхнув волосы. Абиссинец отшатнулся, заслонив голову рукой, и вдруг понял, что там Шу. Там, в этом пекле вырвавшегося из-за угла пламени, Шу… Он оказался на ногах раньше, чем смог это осознать, и рванулся вперед.  
\- Шу!!!  
И врезался в невидимую границу перед бушующей стихией.  
\- Шу!!!  
Ему казалось, что он слышит ответный крик, и продолжал рваться вперед, снова и снова, набрасываясь и отлетая назад, пока не подоспели остальные, и твердая рука не перехватила его за талию, остановив перед очередным броском.  
\- Там никто не смог бы выжить, Ран. – Голос Кроуфорда звучал четче обычного, но он все равно не улавливал смысл.  
\- Пусти меня! Там Шу!!!  
\- Ран… Послушай меня, Ран, - Брэд развернул его в руках и, удерживая за плечи, посмотрел в глаза. – Ран. Там выжить невозможно… Он…  
И глядя в темные, полные совсем необычного для них сочувствия глаза до Рана медленно начало доходить.  
«…Шу был там… А там невозможно выжить… Значит, Шу… мертв… Шу… мертв?»  
\- Шу мертв? – переспросил он вслух.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Ран, но…  
И тут он закричал…  
И снова рванулся. Так, что Брэд не смог его удержать, а Наги не успел снова поставить барьер. Хорошо, что пламя уже немного стихло, бушуя только внутри скрывающегося за поворотом зала. И перед его растерянным, умоляющим взглядом предстали только огонь, груды камней и обуглившиеся щербатые стены.  
\- Шу!!!  
Руки Брэда опять перехватили его и потащили прочь, а он все кричал и кричал, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами на исчезающий по мере их удаления отблеск пламени…  
\- Шу!!! – Ран сел на постели, дрожа от холодного пота, пропитавшего одежду, которую он так и не удосужился снять. Теперь она липла к телу, не давая согреться. Он всхлипнул и с трудом сглотнул саднящим горлом. Неужели он и правда кричал? И только тогда он понял, что прижимается лбом к чьему-то плечу, а не к собственным коленям. И его плечи мягко поглаживают теплые руки.  
\- Шшш… Это был только сон…  
Ран отстранился. И сразу стало еще холоднее. Он поежился и притянул к груди одеяло.  
\- Я громко кричал, Хлое? Я всех разбудил?  
\- Нет. Думаю, что они ничего не слышали, раз еще никто, кроме меня, не примчались сюда. Просто моя комната ближе всех.  
Ран кивнул и, окончательно выскользнув из его рук, свернулся калачиком под одеялом.  
\- Извини, что разбудил, Хлое. Я уже в порядке.  
\- Да, уж, - пробурчал молодой человек, - И поэтому тебе снятся кошмары.  
\- Это не кошмар, - вдруг тихо ответил Ран. – Это воспоминание…  
\- О Шу? – так же тихо спросил Хлое.  
И Ран почему-то решил ответить.  
\- Да.  
\- Что с ним произошло? Он…  
\- Он умер, Хлое, а я это помню. – Ран уже пожалел, что позволил себе заговорить на эту тему. – Вот и все.  
\- Нет, не все, Айя, - вдруг сказал Хлое, покачав головой.  
\- Что? – Ран приподнялся, удивленно глядя на блондина.  
\- Он умер, а ты не хочешь отпустить его. Когда умирает кто-то очень дорогой, его тоже надо отпустить, Айя. Покой нужен не только живым, но и мертвым…  
\- Я… - Ран запнулся, потому что как бы это ни было больно, в словах блондина была определенная логика, но... – Я не могу, Хлое. Я не хочу отпускать его.  
\- Во всем есть свой смысл, Айя. Просто иногда судьба слишком жестока, нам это хорошо известно, - философски рассудил Хлое. – Ты продолжаешь жить, Айя, в этом тоже есть какой-то смысл… Хочешь, я еще посижу с тобой? – неожиданно тепло закончил он.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Иди спать.  
Он закрыл глаза еще раньше, чем за блондином захлопнулась дверь, как будто так было легче думать над его словами.  
«Может быть так и нужно: отпустить, попытаться что-то забыть, что-то начать заново… Наверное, в этом есть какой-то смысл. Но ты ошибся в самом начале, Хлое… Я не продолжаю жить, я продолжаю любить. Поэтому все, что ты сказал абсолютно немыслимо для меня…»

* * *

\- Тебе уже лучше? – приветствовал его Юки, когда утром Ран спустился на кухню. – Мы решили тебя не будить.  
\- Спасибо, я в полном порядке, - заверил его молодой человек, совершенно не чувствуя подобной уверенности.  
Хотя сегодня у него уже не подогнулись ноги, когда он, посмотрев в окно, снова увидел Шульдиха. «Будь осторожен, котенок», серьезно сказал телепат и исчез. Есть все равно не хотелось, но хотя бы не мутило от голода. Просто другим совершенно было не обязательно знать, насколько с ним все плохо. Достаточно того, что он вчера так раскрылся перед Хлое. Оставалось только надеяться, что, преследуя слишком личные цели, блондин не станет делиться с остальными какими-то подробностями.  
\- Что тебе положить? – участливо спросил Хлое.  
\- Ничего, - равнодушно ответил Ран и, налив себе кофе, устроился на подоконнике, делая вид, что не замечает удивленно-обиженного взгляда блондина.  
Еще в своей комнате он решил, что будет держать настырного румына на расстоянии. Так будет лучше для них обоих.  
Он допил свой кофе, как обычно, глядя в окно и почти не прислушиваясь к общему разговору, и, уже покидая свой уголок, снова поймал на себе пристальный взгляд Хлое. Но он молча вымыл свою чашку и удалился, так и не ответив блондину ни словом, ни жестом, ни намеком. Не стоит давать надежду тому, кто все равно ничего не получит.

* * *

И почему он решил, что Хлое сдастся так легко? Они же все были в той или иной степени упрямы в достижении своей цели. А тот точно не собирался отступать.  
Как ни странно, Ран не умел защищаться от ухаживания. Обычно его ледяной невозмутимости и холодных, даже грубых ответов хватало, чтобы избавить себя от чьей-либо назойливости. Кто-то фыркал и отворачивался от такого грубияна, кто-то терялся и не знал, как к нему подступиться еще раз. А ему самому так было проще всего: выпустить на мгновение когти и снова уйти в глухую защиту.  
В первый раз это не сработало на Йоджи. Плейбой просто несся напролом, не обращая внимания ни на его холод, ни на грубость, ни на равнодушие, ни на возможную встречу с катаной… И еще ему помогло то, что Ран был слишком молод, слишком потерян, слишком одинок и слишком долго не был с кем-то близок… Когда все эти четыре «слишком» сошлись в одной точке, он и Йоджи оказались в одной постели. Без любви, только со снедающим желанием юношеских гормонов. А потом он встретил Шульдиха, и даже не успел прикрыться своим привычным щитом. Конечно, он по-прежнему был «ледышкой Айей», но Шульдих никогда не поощрял его стремление спрятаться под чужой маской. Телепат не давил на него, давая полную свободу разобраться в себе самому, но твердо держался своей позиции: «Ран, для меня ты – Ран, котенок. Я хочу видеть тебя настоящего». Постепенно он оттаял и с удивлением обнаружил, как приятно может быть взаимное ухаживание, каким зажигающим может быть легкий флирт с тем, кого любишь. Шульдих ненавидел затворничество. Ему, как яркой, экзотической бабочке нужно было всеобщее преклонение и внимание. Ран сначала хмурился, дулся, обижался, а потом вдруг понял, что хотел показать ему этим Шу, и успокоился. Просто для Шульдиха было жизненно необходимо завести всю публику в ночном клубе, искупаться в этой волне всеобщего желания, изящно отшить самых смелых и положить всего себя к его, Рана, ногам. Дар любви, который Абиссинец научился принимать с благодарностью и легким оттенком ревности, что всегда еще больше импонировало и заводило Шу…  
А теперь на него снова «открыли охоту» в стиле Балинеза: настойчиво, беспощадно, напрямик. Но хоть Ран и не был больше беспомощным мальчишкой, то, что подобное происходило сейчас, было еще хуже. На мягкое отшивание у него просто не было сил: ему так и не далась эта наука до такой степени, чтобы делать это, не прилагая никаких усилий. Пригрозить Хлое катаной он, конечно, мог, но твердо знал, что не сможет пустить ее в ход: если тот пострадает, тем более от его руки, то вся его жертва окажется напрасной, сделка аннулируется. Оставалось только замкнуться в себе, спрятаться в свой кокон и попытаться никак не реагировать. Но для этого нужны были железные нервы, а с этим у Рана на данный момент тоже было очень, очень плохо.  
Хлое встречал его язвительным приветствием на кухне, подкарауливал в гостиной, оказывался рядом с ним в темном коридоре, вроде бы не слишком «нападая», но в то же время не упуская ни малейшей возможности коснуться его или оказаться чуть ближе, чем подошел бы просто друг.  
Ран стоически пытался сохранять свое ледяное спокойствие, но с каждым днем делать это было все труднее и труднее. Он стал невольно отдергиваться, когда Хлое как бы ненароком задевал его рукой. Он вздрагивал, когда над самым ухом, полуинтимным шепотом вдруг раздавался вполне невинный вопрос. Он скрипел зубами, глядя в улыбающееся лицо Хлое. Он чуть не взорвался, когда увидел, что новый заказ оружия для румына состоит из бордовых розочек, а не из обычных, белых.  
Рану казалось, что внутри него натянутые струны, которые вот-вот начнут лопаться одна за другой. И еще: он почти каждый день видел Шульдиха, и уже не понимал, что лучше: сходить с ума от видений или от тоски по ним. Он не знал, как заставить Хлое перестать за ним ухаживать, и как хоть как-то привести себя в порядок.  
«Ты всегда был сильнее меня, Шу», думал Ран, глядя ночами в темный потолок, даже не пытаясь найти хоть какое-то лекарство от бессонницы. «Ты все выдержал. И ты бы никогда не бросил тех, кого любишь, а я, наверное, не смогу. Прости меня, я почти сломался, Шу…»

* * *

\- Айя…  
\- Отстань от меня, - беззлобно отозвался молодой человек, как всегда, не глядя на Хлое.  
Сегодня голова болела сильнее обычного, но он заставил себя сконцентрироваться на лежащей на столе карте.  
\- Значит, левый коридор, потом вот в этот зал.  
\- Мы не будем делиться на группы? – удивился Юки.  
\- С самого начала мы войдем с разных сторон. Вы с Кеном займетесь сигнализацией. Фри и Мишель нейтрализуют отдыхающих охранников. Мы с Хлое будем у главного входа. Все, как обычно, 15 минут. К этому времени мы уже все должны встретиться вот тут, - Ран ткнул пальцем в карту. – И дальше пойдем вместе.  
\- Нас будет легче поймать, - сказал Фри.  
\- Если до этого каждый выполнит свою часть работы, то им уже нечем будет нас отслеживать. А нам так будет легче идти вперед.  
Все согласно закивали.  
\- Айя…  
\- Что еще, Хлое? – Ран устало помял пальцами переносицу.  
\- Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке?  
«Как же ты мне надоел, блондин». Навалившаяся усталость стала просто всепоглощающей …  
\- Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?  
\- Можешь, - вдруг выдохнул Ран, - перестань пытаться залезть ко мне в постель. Может быть, тогда я смогу нормально спать, есть, пить и хоть немного жить, черт бы тебя побрал.  
Сказав все это спокойным, безразличным тоном, Ран развернулся и направился к двери, оставив всю компанию с открытыми от удивления ртами.  
\- Сбор на миссию – ровно в девять. Не опаздывать! – бросил он через плечо и удалился.  
\- Хлое, может тебе и правда оставить его в покое? – неуверенно пробормотал Мишель.  
\- Где твоя гордость, парень? – поддержал его Фри. - Он же явно тебя не хочет!  
\- Знаешь, что, Хлое, твои заигрывания на него как-то плохо действуют, - вступился Кен, - он может выйти из себя… Это страшно…  
\- А ты не пробовал «охотиться» в другом месте? – сочувственно посмотрел на блондина Юки. – Можешь, например, полазить по порносайтам, - посоветовал юный любитель компьютера и тихонько ойкнул под пристальным взглядом Кена.  
\- Чертов Абиссинец, - беспомощно простонал несчастный Хлое. – А вы-то какого черта ко мне пристали?  
\- Потому что мы в одной команде, а ты его достал, - прямо сказал Фри. – Ты мешаешь ему работать. Поэтому уже смирись с тем, что ты ему НЕ нравишься.  
\- Пока он не порубил тебя на мелкие кусочки, - добавил Кен, - удивляюсь, почему он еще до сих пор этого не сделал?  
Хлое кинул удивленный взгляд на совершенно серьезное лицо Сибиряка и задумался.

* * *

\- Вот мы и встретились, Абиссинец, как ты не старался от нас убежать, - насмешливо произнес Кроуфорд.  
По лицу Наги вообще ничего нельзя было прочитать, а Фарф чуть качнулся вперед, вперившись в него желтыми обиженными глазами.  
Ран вздохнул. Почему ему никогда не приходило в голову, что рано или поздно их пути пересекутся именно так? Может, он просто гнал от себя самую неприятную и очень очевидную мысль? Надо было хоть раз представить себе подобную ситуацию, тогда не было бы такой пустоты внутри и сухости во рту, не было бы так больно и страшно.  
\- Зачем вы здесь, Брэд?  
\- Тебя это не касается, Ран. Больше не касается.  
Каждое слово хлестало, как пощечина, но разве он не сам сделал такой выбор?  
\- Какого черта, Шварц? – прорычал где-то рядом Кен, и по спине Рана пополз неприятный холодок. Ситуация выходила из-под контроля.  
Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как напрягся стоящий рядом Фри, тихонько вздохнул Мишель и зашуршал в его руках кнут. Сверкнуло холодным блеском бесшумно выдвинувшееся лезвие стилета в руке Фарфарелло, а Наги лениво прикрыл глаза. Но Рана не могла обмануть их показная расслабленность. Он-то знал, что именно сейчас Шварц собраны, как тугая пружина, в любое мгновение готовая распрямиться. Привычно, как всегда перед рывком задержал дыхание Юки, и качнулся в длинных пальцах Хлое смертоносный стебелек бордовой розы…  
\- Нет!  
Слева – черные, справа – белые, и только он один, посередине, между ними. Серый, бесцветный. Под перекрестом недоуменных, недоверчивых, гневных, удивленных, вопросительных взглядов…  
\- Айя?! – Кен чуть поднял перчатку, но перед его носом молниеносно блеснуло лезвие катаны.  
\- Пока я жив, никто из вас их не тронет, - Ран медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на Вайсс, в лицо каждому из них, глаза в глаза. Твердо, жестко, беспощадно.  
\- Айя?! – почти жалобно выдохнул Кен.  
Но вместо его обиженно-изумленного лица, в колыхнувшемся воздухе метнулись рыжие пряди. Ран уже не пугался и не удивлялся. «Так и происходит, когда неравнодушен к противнику, правда Шу? Компромисс заводит в тупик…» «Да, котенок», прозрачное лицо Шульдиха расплылось в улыбке. «Они пришли за архивными файлами на себя. Они вам не помеха… Только будь осторожен, Liebe…» Глаза Кена так и не успели наполниться гневом, потому что смотрящий как будто сквозь него Абиссинец, чуть улыбнулся и так провел ладонью по воздуху, как будто касался чего-то, видимого ему одному.  
\- Идите за своими файлами, Брэд, - сказал Ран. – Ну же!  
Он снова смотрел на Кена, поэтому не видел, с каким задумчиво-напряженным лицом наблюдал за его движениями Кроуфорд. А от слов Абиссинца он и вовсе вздрогнул, но тут же вернул себе свою обычную насмешливую невозмутимость. Один еле заметный кивок, и Фарф бесшумной тенью исчез в темноте, а Наги просто растворился в воздухе, не утруждая себя менее радикальными способами передвижения.  
\- Мы еще встретимся, Абиссинец, - любому другому его тон показался бы просто угрожающим, но Ран слышал в нем только констатацию факта и согласно кивнул. – Если вы пойдете по правому коридору, - закончил Брэд и поспешил за своей командой.  
\- Что ты творишь, Айя? – Кен, наконец, обрел дар речи.  
\- Ты хочешь провалить миссию, Сибиряк? – холодно оборвал его Ран. – Оставим разборки до Конеко. А сейчас мы пойдем дальше. Направо.  
\- Но ты же сам выбрал на плане левый коридор! – воскликнул Кен. – Он – короче.  
\- Кен, пожалуйста, - Ран из последних сил старался сохранять терпение, потому что прекрасно понимал, что криком ничего не добьется. – Сейчас не время…  
\- Это ты веришь Шварц! А я – нет!  
\- Кен, послушай…  
\- К черту! – бросил через плечо Кен и метнулся налево.  
Ран скрипнул зубами и развернулся к остальным.  
\- Я пойду за ним. А вы пойдете по правому коридору. Я знаю, что делаю, в отличие от Кена! – Он глубоко вздохнул, приказывая себе успокоиться, и закончил: - Мы вас догоним.  
Никто не тронулся с места.  
\- Мы видим, что ты делаешь, - сказал Фри. – Только не понимаем, почему и для чего. Может быть прав именно Кен?  
\- Мы выясним это в Конеко, - вдруг заговорил молчавший до сих пор Хлое.  
\- Если вернемся туда, - парировал Фри.  
\- Вернемся, - с уверенностью ответил Хлое. – У любого из нас была масса шансов избавиться друг от друга, но никто, Фри, ни один из нас, этого не сделал. Поэтому сейчас мы пойдем по правому коридору, а Айя попробует спасти одну недоверчивую и истеричную задницу. Ты же не собираешься тоже истерить, Фри?  
Ран с благодарностью посмотрел на блондина, который очень точно подобрал нужные слова, чтобы заставить здоровенного немца повиноваться. Фри кинул на улыбающегося Хлое подозрительный взгляд, но все-таки двинулся следом за ним. Мишель, как хвостик, поспешил следом. Юки шепнул: «Удачи», - и тоже растворился в заданном направлении.  
Ран развернулся и побежал налево.

* * *

«Только будь осторожен, Liebe…»  
«..встретимся… если вы пойдете по правому коридору…»  
Его предупредили дважды. Два человека, которых он бы послушал, даже если бы они не были наделены своими сверхъестественными способностями.  
Ран притормозил в самом начале чуть освещенного коридора и дальше двинулся вперед очень медленно, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам и отслеживая каждый свой шаг. И поэтому увидел, что впереди вместо ровного черного пола, рваными краями зияет пустота. Противный холодок пополз по спине, заставив поежится.  
\- Кен, - тихонько позвал он.  
Ему казалось, что его сердце стучит непозволительно громко в этой мертвой тишине.  
\- Айя? – приглушенно донеслось из провала.  
Ран облегченно вздохнул, хотя понимал, что радоваться еще рано.  
\- Ты не ранен?  
Он еще осторожнее двинулся вперед, но через несколько шагов почувствовал, как дрогнула под ногами плитка, и замер.  
\- Пока нет, но…  
Глухо посыпалась щебенка, но звука удара он так и не услышал.  
\- Кен?  
Ран распластался на полу и очень осторожно подполз к самому краю обвала. Чернота казалась бесконечной, а под тусклым светом еле горящих ламп с трудом удалось разглядеть бледное пятно запрокинутого вверх лица Кена и отблеск на лезвиях багнака, которыми юноша умудрился зацепиться за стену при падении.  
«Слишком далеко», - прикинул Ран, но, тем не менее, еще немного сдвинулся вперед и протянул руку.  
\- Рискнем, Сибиряк? – как можно спокойнее спросил он, придвигаясь к стене.  
\- Слишком далеко, - подтвердил его опасения Кен. – Но стена все равно осыпается, так что… Что мы теряем?  
Он попытался сильнее вонзить в стену лезвия, и, перенеся вес тела на одну руку, потянулся другой навстречу Рану. Снова посыпалась щебенка, лезвия угрожающе заскрипели. Кен замер, опять впившись в стену обеими руками.  
\- Давай еще раз, - прошептал Ран, и, когда стих шум, Кен снова потянулся ему навстречу.  
Казалось их руки вот-вот соприкоснуться, но когда Ран подвигался чуть вперед, их пальцы опять ловили пустоту. Еще чуть-чуть, еще… Плита под ним вдруг глухо вздрогнула и поползла вниз.  
\- Айя, назад! – крикнул Кен, но только потерял чудом сохраняющееся равновесие, и сам с жутким скрипом ножей по камню заскользил вниз.  
\- Кен!!! Нет!!! – Ран не только не мог дотянуться до него, но и не мог остановить свое собственное движение вниз.  
\- Айяааа!!!  
Кен уже исчез в темноте, в которую стремительно погружался и Ран, когда вдруг его отбросило назад воздушной волной. Он успел только приподняться, как рядом с ним приземлился Кен, впечатавшись спиной в стену и невольно охнув от боли.  
\- Ты путаешь, где право, а где лево, Абиссинец? – холодно поинтересовался парящий над полом Наги, хмыкнул, посмотрев на Кена, и растворился, не дождавшись благодарностей.  
Ран перевернулся, скрестил ноги и облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Что это было? – невнятно пробормотал Кен. – Но как…  
\- Брэд увидел ловушку и предупредил нас, потом проверил будущее и послал Наги нас вытащить… Вот и все.  
\- Ни фига себе… - выдохнул Кен, видимо только сейчас поверив, что действительно остался жив.  
\- Нам надо догонять остальных, - напомнил Ран, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Значит, я обязан жизнью Шварц? – жалобно поинтересовался Кен, когда они уже заворачивали в правый коридор.  
Ран молча усмехнулся.

* * *

\- А теперь рассказывай, - твердо приказал Фри, как только они переступили порог Конеко.  
Кен уже не очень настаивал на немедленном выяснении деталей, все еще пребывая в некоей прострации от своего неожиданного спасения, но теперь и все остальные требовали объяснений. Ран скользнул взглядам по их решительным лицам. Даже так вовремя поддержавший его Хлое, явно был не прочь выяснить все здесь и сейчас.  
\- Пойдемте в гостиную, - вздохнув, согласился Ран. – Что вас интересует? – спросил он, как только все расселись.  
\- Что, черт побери, здесь происходит?!? – рявкнул немец.  
\- Почему ты с нами, Айя? – перевел его вопрос на человеческий язык Кен.  
\- Я не знаю, на каких условиях вы согласились войти в Восточную группу, - начал Айя. – И не хочу знать, но, так или иначе, они заполучили всех, кого хотели. Зачем им был нужен именно я, не знаю. Я заключил сделку с Такатори Мамору, - Ран видел, как вздрогнул Кен, когда вместо знакомого и родного «Оми» прозвучало это чужое и холодное имя, - пока я защищаю каждого из вас, Криптон не тронет мою семью.  
\- Что?! – выдохнули в унисон Юки, Мишель и Хлое.  
Фри только нахмурился, а Кен воскликнул:  
\- Айю-тян?  
\- Нет, не Айю, - усмехнулся Ран. – Она здесь не при чем. Я говорю о Шварц.  
Теперь замер и Кен.  
\- Те самые, с которыми мы сегодня встретились, да? – спросил Юки.  
\- Да, - кивнул Ран.  
\- Господи, Айя! – наконец, собрался с мыслями Кен. – Они так промыли тебе мозги, что ты до сих пор не можешь прийти в себя?!  
\- Промыли мозги? – изумленно переспросил Ран. – С чего ты взял? Мои мозги никто не трогал.  
Теперь Кен изумленно захлопал глазами.  
\- А они могут это сделать? – подал голос Хлое. – Очкарик, летающий мальчик и рычащее существо в ошейнике?  
\- Никогда не надо недооценивать противника, Хлое, - усмехнулся Ран. - Брэд не пропустит ни одного удара твоего меча, потому что будет знать о них заранее. Наги развернет твои розочки обратно, но не известно, что быстрее достигнет цели: их стебельки или Фарфи со с воим стилетом. Это – самое маленькое, что они могут.  
-Я не понимаю, Айя… - выдохнул Кен. – Тогда почему…?  
\- Что, почему?  
\- Если тебе не промыли мозги…  
\- Кен, - начал Ран, открыто глядя в глаза Сибиряка. - Шульдих мог это сделать. – Краем глаза он заметил, как вздрогнул Хлое, услышав это имя. – Легко. Но он никогда этого не делал. Он вообще никогда не читал мои мысли. Не было нужды. Мы и так ничего не скрывали друг от друга.  
\- Даже тогда, когда они похитили Айю-тян и чуть не убили Сакуру для ритуала Эстет?  
\- Кен, я уже говорил тебе, что тогда все было не так однозначно. Поверь мне, Шу сделал все, чтобы мы, я и Айя, пострадали, как можно меньше.  
\- Но он это сделал, он заставил тебя страдать!!!  
Кен сейчас до ужаса напоминал ему самого себя пятилетней давности. Когда он сам кричал в лицо Шульдиху, что между ними все кончено, потому что тот его предал. А телепат только молчал, спрятав под ресницами зеленые глазищи, и даже не пытался оправдаться. И это разъяряло Рана еще больше. Он даже пожалел, что в последний момент, в какой-то вспышке просветления, оставил катану в Конеко. Наверное, подсознание оказалось тогда самым умным в его голове, лишив возможности сделать самое страшное и непоправимое: убить Шу. Иначе не было бы трех самых счастливых и самых коротких лет в его жизни. Тогда он отказывался слушать, слышать, понимать, как теперь делал это Кен. Только Шульдих решил подождать, а у него сейчас не было этого времени.  
\- Послушай, Кен. Я понимаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. Но выбор между теми, кого ты любишь, всегда самый сложный, правда? Помнишь, Оми тоже сделал этот выбор.  
Кен кивнул.  
\- Как ты понимаешь, тогда я тоже выбрал Вайсс.  
\- А Шульдих – свою команду.  
\- На самом деле не совсем, но он знал, что тогда я просто не стал бы слушать его объяснений. Поэтому он просто ждал того момента, когда я буду способен его понять. Любить врага всегда очень больно, но когда мы встретились снова, я уже был свободен от других обязательств.  
\- Любить? – беспомощно переспросил Кен.  
В комнате было так тихо, что Рану стало неловко: он как будто исповедовался прилюдно. Глупая ситуация, но он не знал, как объяснить все другими, менее личными для него, словами.  
\- Не промывка мозгов, не козни Шварц. Все очень просто, Кен: я люблю Шульдиха. Он спас меня, привел меня в свой дом, в свою команду, и мы приняли друг друга. Они стали моей семьей. А теперь меня снова поставили перед выбором. Если бы не условие Такатори Мамору, сегодня я был бы с ними в том коридоре. Но я здесь, с вами. И я больше всех заинтересован в том, чтобы ни с одним из вас ничего не случилось, нравится вам это или нет… Кажется, я ответил на все ваши вопросы? – Ран поднялся. – Тогда я пойду спать, - и направился к двери.  
\- Айя…  
\- Ран, - красные волосы взметнулись от резкого поворота головы, и в лицо Сибиряка уставились холодные фиолетовые глаза.  
\- Что?  
\- Кен, меня зовут Ран, - спокойно повторил молодой человек. – И Шварц никогда не позволяли мне спрятаться за чужим именем. Они-то как раз и помогли мне прийти в себя и научили с этим жить. Особенно, Шу. И я буду защищать их всеми доступными мне средствами.  
\- Тогда почему бы тебе просто не вернуться к ним? – поинтересовался Фри.  
\- А как ты думаешь, кто тогда будет целью следующей миссии Вайсс? Я уже сказал, что готов сражаться за них. Но Такатори всегда умели мастерски расставлять силки. Я бы отказался от сделки, если бы он не сказал, что в команде Кен. Ведь всех вас я тогда не знал. А теперь я могу добавить, что не хочу сражаться против вас. Ловушка захлопнулась, - усмехнулся Ран. – И я пока не знаю, как мне из нее выбраться.

* * *

\- Ран, подожди…  
Молодой человек замер на лестнице и чуть повернул голову.  
\- Что еще, Хлое?  
\- Ран, прости меня, - Блондин поднялся на ту же ступеньку и легко дотронулся до его руки. - Я действительно не хотел, чтобы тебе было так тяжело. Я… Черт побери, что я должен сделать, чтобы ты… хоть как-то…  
Рану было очень неуютно под молящим, смущенным взглядом голубых глаз. Он вздохнул и твердо поднял глаза: никому не следует знать, что бесчувственному Абиссинцу, ледышке Айе, не по себе от подобного разговора.  
\- Ничего, Хлое. Между нами ничего не может быть.  
\- Ран, теперь я понимаю, как тебе все еще тяжело, но я готов подождать.  
\- Не стоит, Хлое. Может быть, придется слишком долго ждать. Пока я люблю его, он для меня жив.  
\- Ты думаешь, так будет всегда?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Ран. – Но пока я не могу даже думать о ком-то другом.  
\- Ты собираешься жить монахом?  
\- Может быть, - пожал плечами Ран, – я не знаю, - снова повторил он. - Но тебе все равно, о ком я буду думать, когда… глядя тебе в глаза, Хлое? – Ран все-таки не смог высказаться определеннее, но блондин его понял и еще больше погрустнел.  
\- Ран, я не прошу немедленного ответа.  
\- Зато я могу тебе его дать прямо сейчас, - вскинул голову Ран. – И мое «нет», не жеманное согласие молоденькой девчушки!  
\- Я знаю. Ты, может быть, и молоденький, но никак не девчушка, - усмехнулся Хлое. - Думаешь, он бы на твоем месте поступил бы так же?  
Ран даже улыбнулся от мелькнувшей в его мыслях картинки.  
\- О, нет. Нисколько не сомневаюсь, что он-то бы как раз пустился во все тяжкие. Шу из тех, кто заливает горечь вином, а прочие беды – беспорядочными связями.  
От подобной откровенности Хлое даже опешил.  
\- Но я не такой. Я из тех, кто замирает в своей скорлупе. И никому не удастся меня оттуда вытащить, пока я сам этого не захочу. - Он открыто посмотрел в лицо блондина, видя, как исчезает с его губ усмешка. – А я не хочу, понимаешь? Не хочу. В моем мире Шу еще жив. И я хочу быть рядом с ним.  
Он знал, что Хлое смотрит ему вслед, но, как всегда, не обернулся. «Я хочу быть с тобой, Шу… Я хочу быть с тобой, Шу… Я хочу быть с тобой, Шу…» И только увидев в зеркале свое отражение с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и безумной полуулыбкой на губах, он понял, что уже несколько минут беспрерывно повторяет эту молитву. И тогда ему стало страшно. Не за себя. Каждый прожитый день только приближает его к Шу, здесь бояться нечего. Только сейчас ему впервые пришло в голову, что если он сойдет с ума, то не сможет защитить Шварц. Никто не станет держать свое слово перед полоумным. Да и он сам, будет ли он сам в состоянии что-либо делать? Никогда еще он не ощущал себя таким беспомощным и жалким. «Я могу сопротивляться противнику, противостоять Хлое, выдержать гнев Вайсс, бороться с Такатори, но что я могу сделать против своих собственных мозгов?»  
И через несколько часов бессонницы, он придумал только одну вещь, которую мог сделать в данной ситуации.

* * *

Ран замялся у высокого белого забора, но все-таки толкнул калитку и решительно вошел во двор. Мощеная булыжником дорожка привела его к невысокому деревянному крыльцу. Он еще раз вздохнул и позвонил.  
Дверь распахнулась сразу. Как будто его визита ожидали. Хотя, наверняка, именно так это и было.  
\- Что тебе нужно, Ран?  
Кроуфорд, как всегда, выглядел подчеркнуто-официально даже без галстука и пиджака.  
\- Я хочу с тобой поговорить, Брэд.  
\- О чем же? Если о твоем спасении, то скажи спасибо Наги: он ведь мог меня и не послушать.  
\- Нет, не об этом.  
\- Вот как? – Брови Кроуфорда в насмешливом изумлении приподнялись над дужками очков. – А о чем же?  
\- Мы можем где-нибудь поговорить, Брэд?  
Американец пристально и безжалостно какое-то время рассматривал лицо Рана, отмечая залегшие под глазами темные круги, чуть ввалившиеся щеки и просто неестественную бледность молодого человека.  
\- Хорошо, пойдем на воздух, в доме сейчас не слишком уютно, - наконец, сказал он, и направился в сад.  
Ран непонимающе нахмурился, но поспешил следом за стремительно идущим Кроуфордом.  
– Я тебя слушаю, - напомнил Брэд, устроившись на широкой белой скамейке под деревом, видя, что Ран, примостившись рядом, молчит.  
Молодой человек вздрогнул.  
\- Я… Черт, как же трудно, - пробормотал он, но, тем не менее, начал. – Я не буду оправдываться, Брэд. Я сделал то, что считал нужным, а теперь я хочу… я должен вас предупредить.  
Кроуфорд недоверчиво хмыкнул, но Ран даже не посмотрел на него, твердо решив договорить свою речь до конца.  
\- Я думал, что смогу защитить вас. Но, кажется, я переоценил свои силы. Я не жалуюсь, Брэд, - Ран по-прежнему не поднимал головы, поэтому не видел, с какой неожиданной теплотой посмотрел на него Кроуфорд. – Просто я не думал, что начну сходить с ума. – Ран сглотнул. – Я вижу Шу…  
Не слыша ничего в ответ, молодой человек встряхнул волосами и продолжил:  
\- Я вижу его. Я разговариваю с ним. Он предупредил меня о вчерашней опасности, так же, как и ты… Я чувствую тепло, идущее от него, - Ран прикрыл глаза, его голос звучал хрипло и еле слышно. – Я коснулся его щеки, и еще долго потом чувствовал покалывание на кончиках пальцев… Я так скучаю по нему, что схожу с ума…  
\- Покалывание, как от электрического разряда, - пробормотал Брэд, но Ран не обратил внимания. Только вскинул голову и, наконец, посмотрел в темные глаза провидца.  
\- Брэд, - против воли голос звучал почти умоляюще, - мне не с кем даже поговорить о нем. Я не могу совсем не говорить о нем…  
\- Ну, когда ты уходил, видимо, у тебя были мысли, с кем ты будешь разговаривать о Шульдихе, - достаточно жестко откликнулся Кроуфорд, сумев вовремя спрятать свое сочувствие и смущение.  
Ран снова прикрыл глаза и прикусил губу, чтобы не расплакаться.  
\- Видимо, ты думал, что будешь беседовать о нем с Такатори Мамору?  
Ран уставился на него во все глаза.  
\- Ты… Ты, как всегда, все знал… - выдохнул он. – Брэд! Ты знал, почему я это сделал и не остановил меня? Почему?!  
\- Потому что так решил ты сам, Ран. – Брэд, не глядя на него, полез в карман за сигаретами. – Видимо, нам так и не удалось показать тебе, разницу между командой и волком-одиночкой. И ты так и не понял, что Шварц признали тебя полноправным членом команды, раз ты не счел нужным разделить с нами свои трудности.  
\- Брэд… Я… Я не хотел подставлять вас под удар… - прошептал Ран.  
\- Да, и поэтому сделал команду еще слабее? – с деланным изумлением поинтересовался Кроуфорд, чуть запрокидывая голову и выпуская тонкую струйку дыма. – Ты оставил нас только втроем. Странная логика, Абиссинец.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я купил вашу жизнь! Зачем ты так говоришь, Брэд?  
\- Ты купил ее у Криптон. Зато оставил всем остальным. Или ты так веришь во всесильность своих хозяев? Эта организация сильнее всех остальных, вместе взятых? Мы очень привлекательная мишень, Абиссинец, слишком многие не прочь заиметь людей с нашими способностями. Знай себе, только увертывайся от предложений, - невесело усмехнулся Брэд.  
\- Я думал, вы - непобедимы, - неуверенно пробормотал Ран. – Я думал…  
\- Нет, ты не думал, – жестко перебил его Кроуфорд. – Потому что мы были практически непобедимы с Шульдихом и тобой. Только при таком раскладе мы стали недосягаемы. Но Шульдих умер, а потом и ты окончательно свел на «нет» наше преимущество.  
\- Брэд… я… - Рану не хватало воздуха и все кружилось перед глазами, настолько сильным было прозрение.  
\- Кстати, в доме сейчас действительно не уютно: там все в чехлах, - как будто не слыша его, продолжал Брэд. - Мы больше не можем себе позволить жить на одном месте, это слишком опасно. У нас не хватает сил защититься от всех непрошенных гостей.  
\- Брэд… Я…  
Ран все-таки не выдержал и заплакал. Он пытался сдержаться, закрыв лицо ладонями, но слезы все текли и текли. Он всхлипывал, давясь судорожно вдыхаемым воздухом, но в горле стоял такой комок, что, казалось, воздух даже не пробивается через него. Он пытался заговорить, объяснить, но отчетливо понимал: что бы он ни сказал, ему все равно нет оправдания. Он опять предал тех, кто ему доверял, предал себя, предал свою память о Шу…  
Брэд вдруг резко затушил сигарету и легко поднялся на ноги.  
\- Тебе надо успокоиться.  
Иногда Рану казалось, что у Брэда вообще нет никаких чувств. Он бы убил за проявление жалости, он не просил о сочувствии, но иногда нужна была только капелька, хотя бы маленькая капелька человеческого тепла. Крохотная надежда на то, что хоть что-то можно исправить…  
Теплая ладонь вдруг мимолетной лаской коснулась его склоненной головы, и он даже замер от неожиданности.  
\- Ран, вашу комнату никто не трогал, - совсем по-другому прозвучал голос провидца.  
– Но я не могу поставить вас под удар! Я схожу с ума! Зачем тебе двое сумасшедших в команде? Брэд…  
\- Ты слушал только себя, Абиссинец, - опять перебил его Брэд уже своим обычным холодно-насмешливым голосом. – Впрочем, тебе решать, - закончил он и, резко развернувшись, зашагал к дому.  
Ран задержался в саду, вспоминая, сколько раз они сидели здесь все вместе, разговаривая и потягивая, кто кофе, кто пиво… Даже один раз устроили пикник, когда так и не смогли решить, куда отправиться на этот раз. Именно в этом саду они с Наги готовились к его выпускному тесту по японскому языку. Они тренировались тут с Фарфи, в первый раз - когда в зале сломался кондиционер, а потом – потому что тут понравилось больше. Здесь они столько раз болтали, катались по траве, смеялись, занимались любовью с Шу…  
Ран поднял голову и посмотрел на дом. Окно их спальни было открыто, и ветер трепал рыжую занавеску…  
«Это - мой дом».  
Ран вытер остатки слез, встал и решительно направился к калитке, выходящей на улицу. Теперь он знал, что хочет, только пока не понимал, как это сделать.

* * *

\- Почему ты позволил ему уйти?  
Брэд обернулся на гневный голос и обнаружил застывшего в дверях Наги.  
\- Пусть уходит, - надувшись, проворчал Фарфарелло, поднимая голову от любимого стилета, который он аккуратно полировал замшевой тряпочкой, сидя на ковре в кабинете Брэда.  
Наги проигнорировал психа.  
\- Он сделал это ради нас! Он думал, что так лучше, но теперь он понял, что это не так. А ты опять его отпустил!  
\- Ты подслушивал, - констатировал Брэд. – Интересно, как тебе это удалось?  
\- С Шульдихом было легче, но и так возможно, - огрызнулся Наги.  
\- Он ушел ради нас? – спросил Фарфарелло, непонимающе сдвинув тонкие брови.  
\- Он защищает нас от Криптон, Фарфи! – крикнул Наги. – Чтобы мы жили!  
\- Мы бы убили и Криптон, - пожал плечами Фарфарелло. – А он ушел. – И снова склонился над стилетом.  
\- Ты тоже так считаешь, Брэд?  
\- Пусть все идет своим чередом, Наги, - загадочно ответил Кроуфорд.  
Юноша вздохнул, Фарф явно прислушивался к разговору, хотя и делал вид, что не обращает внимания.  
\- У него есть еще неоконченное дело, - сказал Брэд, - но Ран – умница, с этим он справится сам. Гораздо больше меня интересуют его видения.  
\- Видения? – переспросил Наги.  
\- Ты слушал не сначала, - хмыкнул Брэд.  
\- Нет, - смущенно признался Наги.  
\- Зря, вначале было самое интересное. Как раз то, о чем я хотел с тобой поговорить.

* * *

Ран даже не помнил, как донесся до Конеко. Казалось, он только что аккуратно прикрыл за собой белую калитку, и вот уже он пролетает мимо стоящих на крыльце вазонов с цветами и врывается в дом. Он был так зол на себя за то, что никак не может найти выход из создавшегося положения, что он, как маленький, отчаянно повторяет про себя: «Я хочу домой, я хочу домой», мешая самому себе мыслить спокойно и рационально. И только наткнувшись в коридоре на отпрянувшего от него Кена, Ран немного притормозил и изумленно уставился на Сибиряка.  
\- Что? – хрипло выдохнул Ран и закашлялся, так пересохло в горле от бешеного бега.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – пискнул Кен, вжимаясь в стену, испуганно хлопая глазами на смертельно бледного, растрепанного Абиссинца с пятнами лихорадочного румянца на щеках и совершенно очумелыми глазами.  
\- Да. Нет.  
Кен на всякий случай отступил еще подальше.  
\- Так да или нет?  
\- Нет. Я хочу домой, - на одном дыхании выдал Ран и задохнулся, как будто ухнув в ледяную воду, и разом обретя то самое рациональное мышление. – Я нужен им, Кен. Я только все испортил своим уходом. Я должен вернуться! Как можно скорее. И, пожалуйста, не мешайте мне, Кен!  
\- Может быть, мы можем тебе еще и чем-то помочь, Абиссинец?  
Ран медленно повернулся, обнаружив столпившихся в дверях Фри, Мишеля и Юки.  
\- А вы хотите мне помочь?  
\- А почему нет, Ран? – вступил в разговор нарисовавшийся с другого конца коридора Хлое.  
\- Будем только рады, - подытожил Кен.  
\- Спасибо, - только и нашелся, что сказать Ран, получив столь неожиданную поддержку.  
Кен по-дружески потрепал его по плечу.  
\- Так чем мы можем тебе помочь? – интимным шепотом поинтересовался блондин, тут же оказываясь рядом, и, воспользовавшись случаем, обвивая его рукой за талию.  
Ран не успел даже дернуться, как раздался разъяренный рев в несколько голосов.  
\- Хлое!!!  
\- Все, все! – отскочил от него блондин, поднимая руки. – Кену можно, а мне нет?  
\- Он не с теми намерениями, - выразительно посмотрел на него Фри.  
Хлое удручающе вздохнул.  
\- Хватит дурачиться, - строго шикнул на него Кен. – Ты знаешь, что делать, Ран? – снова повернулся он к Абиссинцу.  
\- Кажется, да, - медленно кивнул молодой человек, задумчиво обводя взглядом своих друзей.

* * *

Молодой человек с темно-пепельными волосами сидел за дорогим письменным столом, откинувшись на широкую спинку кожаного кресла, и с легкой улыбкой на губах смотрел в ноутбук.  
На мониторе юноша с темными волосами, заснятый явно черно-белой камерой слежения магазина, стоял перед длинным стеллажом, уставленным консервированными продуктами и крутил в руках какую-то банку, сосредоточенно читая перечень использованных ингредиентов. Что-то ему не понравилось, потому что он поставил банку на место и перешел к следующей полке, где повторился тот же самый процесс придирчивого выбора. Звука на записи не было, но и без него сразу было видно, что его окликнули, потому что он вздрогнул, чуть не выпустив банку из рук, и тут же его лицо озарила сияющая улыбка. Он стал разворачиваться…  
Человек, сидящий за столом, нажал на паузу, поймав чуть приподнятое кверху лицо. Покадрово пролистал до того момента, когда камера запечатлела распахнутые сияющие глаза, увеличил изображение, какое-то время смотрел на лучащееся счастьем лицо, и… включил другой файл. Дальнейшее его не интересовало.  
После черно-белого, рябого изображения эта запись поражала своей яркостью. Тот же молодой человек шел по улице, засунув руки в карманы распахнутого плаща, ловко обгоняя идущих слишком медленно для его стремительного шага пешеходов. Красные, неровно выстриженные пряди, обрамляющие его лицо, разлетались от ветра, и он периодически встряхивал головой, откидывая их с щек. И все это время с его губ не сходила легкая улыбка, а темно-фиолетовые глаза оставались мечтательными, как будто он думал о чем-то очень приятном. Наконец, он свернул в какой-то проулок. Камера последовала за ним. Потом следовала явно склейка записи, потому что на следующем кадре молодой человек уже распахивал белую калитку, исчезая на территории частного дома. На этом файл обрывался.  
Сидящий за столом мужчина кликнул мышкой на следующий в меню файл, но тут с противным бибикающим звуком заморгала зеленая кнопка на специальной деревянной панели, встроенной в стол. Молодой человек невольно поморщился и, нажав паузу, отодвинулся от ноутбука, откидывая со лба пепельно-серую челку.  
Специальный канал. Интересно, кому понадобилось связаться с ним: самому Ричарду или кому-то другому из совета Криптон?  
На мониторе застыл немного смазанный кадр снятого сбоку красноволосого молодого человека, с чуть нахмуренными тонкими бровями и приоткрытым ртом, как будто он что-то говорил тому, кто стоял в этот момент перед ним.  
И перед тем, как ответить на вызов, мужчина за столом опять увеличил изображение, чтобы не было видно рукава зеленого пиджака и кончиков рыжих волос его собеседника.

* * * * *

После уничтожения Критикер он еще какое-то время следовал советам деда, пытаясь создать свою собственную организацию, собрав вокруг себя тех немногих, кто остался в живых и дополнив их новыми профессионалами. Но довольно быстро понял, что дед пытается руководить за него. Бывший Персия, уступивший место одному из своих сыновей, теперь снова хотел быть у власти, подчинив себе своего внука. Но он тоже не даром носил это имя, Такатори. Они стоили друг друга. И при всем своем почтении к старшему и к тому же единственному оставшемуся в живых родственнику, он не позволил сделать из себя марионетку…  
Еще будучи на побегушках у деда, он решил, что из обломков гораздо труднее построить что-то стоящее, чем взять нечто готовое и постепенно перекроить его под себя. И Такатори Мамору поставил на Криптон. Его влияния и связей хватило, чтобы войти в совет уже функционирующей, но достаточно молодой организации, расширяющей свое влияние по всему миру, как некогда пыталась это сделать Критикер. Что ж, стоять у истоков тоже не плохо. Тем более что у него прекрасно получалось вербовать себе сторонников, как среди руководителей среднего звена, так и в самом совете. Как истинный Такатори, Мамору никогда не сомневался, что в нужное время сумеет взять власть в свои руки, главное сначала подготовить почву, чтобы пришло это самое время. Тем более что Криптон, не мудрствуя лукаво, почти повторяли изученный им вдоль и поперек путь Критикер. И когда встал вопрос о создании четырех боевых групп по подобию Вайсс, у него уже были свои мысли по этому поводу. Фри и Мишель были хороши, как исполнители. Юки тоже уверенно набирался опыта, становясь настоящим профессионалам. Хлое сам Ричард Криптон прочил в лидеры. Но у Мамору были и другие кандидатуры в группу – Кен и… Айя. Но если мысль о привлечении Сибиряка, как опытного члена Вайсс, была одобрена советом безоговорочно, то с Айей возникли проблемы. Прочитав то, что Мамору счел нужным ему показать про Абиссинца, Ричард удивленно спросил, как он собирается привлечь этого молодого человека в команду. Да и зачем? Пяти профессионалов и так вполне достаточно, чтобы создать отличную команду.  
И он, скрипя зубами, вынужден был смолчать. У него действительно не было в руках никаких аргументов и доводов, как для Ричарда, так и для Айи. Что могло оторвать Абиссинца от обожаемого им Шульдиха?  
Несколько лет назад получив доступ к архивам Критикер, Мамору с удивлением и неожиданной для самого себя злостью прочитал отчеты о свиданиях Абиссинца и телепата. Как он мог? Конечно, Йоджи тоже был не лучшей партией, но Шульдих? Как мог Айя позволить себе так увлечься? И кем! Шульдихом! Шварцем. Врагом. Оми всякий раз жалел, что не подозревал об этом в то время, как будто тогда он бы смог что-то изменить. Ладно, Айя и сам с этим разобрался. Он вернулся в команду, забыл свое увлечение, вспомнил о своем долге и их общем деле. И как только телепату снова удалось прибрать его к рукам? Тогда, уезжая в Нью-Йорк, Айя выглядел грустным и подавленным. И Оми искренне сожалел, что каждый из них решил пойти своей дорогой вместо того, чтобы как-то вместе пережить временные трудности. Если бы Кену не взбрело в голову искупать свои несуществующие грехи, а Йоджи остался в здравой памяти, может быть, тогда и Айе не пришло бы в голову жить новой жизнью? Вот только Абиссинец начал ее снова с Шульдихом. Начал так, что в этой его новой жизни не стало места для прошлого, в чем снова и снова убеждался Мамору, листая бумажные и просматривая пленки доставляемых ему отчетов о жизни Абиссинца. Айя совершенно растворился среди недостойных его Шварц. И не было никакой возможности привлечь его к участию в Восточной группе.  
Но, несмотря на все, что пришлось ему испытать в своей жизни, Мамору считал, что судьба в конечном счете всегда была к нему благосклонна. Он еще раз признал это в тот день, когда узнал о смерти телепата, и понял, что у него развязаны руки. Теперь ничто не сможет помешать ему помочь Айе пережить потерю своего любовника, забыть недостойных друзей, обрести жизненную цель. Конечно, Айя попытался сопротивляться. Но кто может вести адекватную беседу, находясь в шоке от горя? Надо было выдернуть его из той среды любой ценой. И Мамору не был бы Такатори, если бы не нашел такой способ...

* * * * *

Мамору заранее придал лицу нейтральное с еле уловимым оттенком доброжелательности выражение и ответил на вызов.  
По ту сторону экрана в полутемной комнате перед ним сидел Абиссинец.  
\- Айя? – он нахмурился, глядя в сосредоточенное лицо молодого человека. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Да, мистер Такатори, - вежливо и спокойно откликнулся молодой человек.  
Оми молча смотрел на него, ожидая дальнейшего развития разговора. Похудел, явно плохо спит, но силы духа по-прежнему хоть отбавляй. Как обманчиво-хрупкая гитарная струна, с которой сняли обмотку, и внутри она оказалась еще тоньше, но все равно железной… Да, он сделал правильный выбор. И для Айи, и для Криптон. Конечно, Хлое стал бы руководить. Куда ему было бы деваться? Когда их, четверых измученных котят сунули в одну корзинку, они присмотрелись друг к другу и негласно признали первенство Айи. А что еще им оставалось делать? И Хлое бы выплыл, в этом Оми не сомневался. Юноша ему нравился, у него были неплохие задатки. Но зачем подвергать команду дополнительным испытаниям, когда уже есть проверенный профессионал, ставший, как ни странно, еще лучше за время своего вынужденного отстранения от работы. Что ни говори, а Шварц действительно развили его природные задатки, сделав из упрямого котенка настоящего хищника. И, в конце концов, после работы с Восточной группой, Айе можно было бы дать другую команду. Возможно, Хлое и раздосадован, что он не сразу занял обещанное ему место, но он слишком умен, чтобы не понимать, что работа бок о бок с Абиссинцем только пойдет ему на пользу. И именно под этими доводами согнулся Ричард Криптон, дав свое согласие на участие Айи в проекте. Оми же с легким сердцем поручился за него перед советом.  
И вот теперь усталый, но спокойный Айя сидел перед ним, глядя своими темно-фиолетовыми глазами, вызвав его на разговор по специальному каналу связи.  
\- Я хочу расторгнуть нашу сделку.  
Брови Оми изумленно поползли вверх.  
\- Что случилось, Айя?  
\- Я хочу вернуться к семье.  
Оми показалось, что он ослышался.  
\- К семье? К Шварц?  
\- Да. Я считаю, что Восточная группа вполне готова к работе и без моего участия. Я сделал все, что мог, а они талантливые ребята и довершат остальное сами. И Хлое тоже безусловно готов к тому, чтобы принять на себя руководство. Как и хотели Криптон. Я здесь больше не нужен.  
\- А ты, Айя? Что хочешь ты? – чуть не закричал Оми.  
Абиссинец по-прежнему прямо смотрел ему в лицо.  
\- Я хочу вернуться в свою семью, - твердо повторил он.  
\- Но почему, Айя, ПОЧЕМУ?!?  
\- Я им нужен.  
Оми заставил себя успокоиться.  
\- Больше, чем тем людям, которым ты помогаешь каждый день? Послушай, Айя, оставим позади ошибки прошлого. Я тоже знаю, что такое выбор между дорогим человеком и долгом. Я знаю, что когда ты снова выбрал Шульдиха, над тобой уже не висел этот выбор. Ты был влюблен, свободен и беспечен, как все влюбленные. И я понимаю, что тебе пришлось пережить, когда ты потерял своего возлюбленного. Но, Айя, я же дал тебе в руки все карты.  
\- Вот как? – сощурился Абиссинец. – Ты действительно так считаешь?  
\- Конечно, Айя. Ты не мог объективно оценивать ситуацию, - очень мягко сказал Оми. – Возможно, мои методы кажутся тебе жестокими, но я просто помог тебе сделать правильный выбор. Ты не должен быть рядом с ними!  
\- А если я все-таки хочу именно этого? Ты прикажешь открыть на них охоту?  
\- Конечно, нет, Айя. И я никогда не собирался этого делать. – Оми говорил так убежденно, что и сам почти поверил в свою искренность. По крайней мере, теперь и ему самому казалось, что он никогда не стал бы использовать группу для подобной мести. – Просто ты был настолько не в себе, что более разумные доводы на тебя не действовали. Это был единственный способ заставить тебя меня послушаться. А теперь… Почему, Айя? Прошло три месяца, у тебя есть дом, друзья, цель, миссия! Я не верю, что ты готов отказаться от всего этого в пользу Шварц? Ты хочешь прозябать в мире и покое? Я не узнаю тебя, Айя!  
\- Кажется, ты действительно веришь в то, что говоришь, Оми. Только это и может служить тебе оправданием, - покачал головой Ран, и что-то весьма похожее на сочувствие на мгновение мелькнуло в его глазах, но тут же снова исчезло за жестким холодом. – Дом? Мой дом не здесь. Но я безусловно благодарен за новых друзей. Мир? Покой? Ты плохо читаешь подаваемые тебе донесения, Такатори. В жизни Шварц далеко не голубое небо над головой. Их рвут на части, как ценную добычу. Ты-то уж должен об этом знать. И я не ищу спокойствия. Я хочу разделить с ними их участь. Мое место рядом с ними. Миссия? Тебе хорошо известно, что для меня семья всегда была на первом месте.  
Оми молча смотрел на замолчавшего Абиссинца. Но твердый взгляд ни на секунду не дрогнул, не опустился, не спрятался.  
\- Это твое окончательное решение, Абиссинец? – наконец, произнес он.  
\- Да.  
\- Что ж, я могу только пожелать тебе удачи, Айя. Я сам доложу обо всем совету Криптон.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Такатори. Прощайте.  
«Нет, мы с тобой еще встретимся, Айя», - сказал про себя Оми, выключая связь и откидываясь на спинку кресла. «Это все твое упрямство. В этот раз оно оказало тебе плохую услугу: ты тратишь свои силы не на то, что нужно. Жаль. Ну, ладно, ты сейчас поможешь Шварц, а что потом? Чем ты будешь жить, когда все неприятности останутся позади, но рядом не будет Шульдиха, чтобы отвлекать тебя от реальности? Что ты будешь делать? Думаю, что тогда у меня появится еще один шанс вернуть тебя на правильный путь. Я подожду тебя, Айя», - подумал он, глядя на красноволосую головку, застывшую на его мониторе.

* * *

\- Ну вот, видишь, тебе даже не понадобилась наша помощь. Ты справился сам.  
Ран повернулся вместе с креслом, посмотрев на стоящих у стены парней, и улыбнулся.  
\- Не скажи, Хлое, моральная поддержка тоже очень много значит. Спасибо.  
Он поднялся на ноги и подошел к ним.  
\- Значит, теперь нам осталось только попрощаться? – грустно спросил Кен.  
\- Эй, Сибиряк, откуда такой упаднический настрой? – толкнул его в бок Юки. – Как будто мы прощаемся навсегда!  
\- Мы всегда можем ходить друг к другу в гости, правда? – с детской непосредственностью воскликнул Мишель.  
Ран чуть не засмеялся, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Кена, представившего себя в гостях у Шварц, и «добил» его:  
\- Конечно, как только мы немного утрясем все наши проблемы, почему бы нет?  
На Кена стало совсем жалко смотреть. Видимо, он представил себе Шварц в гостях в Конеко.  
\- К тому же мы все еще готовы тебе помочь, Ран. – Вмешался Фри. – Не забывай об этом.  
\- Спасибо, парни. Я… - Ран смущенно развел руками, - я не знаю, что еще сказать.  
\- Тогда только один вопрос, - усмехнулся Хлое.  
\- Какой? – насторожился Ран.  
\- Почему ты все еще здесь, Абиссинец? – улыбка блондина стала немного грустной. - Беги, тебя ждут.  
***  
«А ждут ли меня?» Эта мысль пришла ему в голову уже на полпути к дому. Брэд сказал, что они теперь не могут себе позволить долго задерживаться на одном месте. Они оказались там только потому, что провидец явно знал о его визите. А теперь? Увидел ли его возвращение Брэд? И дождутся ли они его? И что он будет делать, если их там нет?  
Ран побежал еще быстрее. «Пожалуйста, не уходите без меня. Я не найду ни одного вашего убежища. Я не смогу догнать вас. Я ничего больше не смогу…»  
Он толкнул плечом калитку, вихрем пронесся по дорожке и так же стремительно взлетел на крыльцо. Ему показалось, что звонок звучит слишком громко внутри темного и тихого дома. И чуть не расплакался от облегчения, когда дверь совершенно бесшумно, но так же быстро, как в прошлый раз, распахнулась.  
Брэд молча смотрел на запыхавшегося, взлохмаченного молодого человека, прижимающего к груди катану и коричневый бумажный пакет с торчащим из него краешком чего-то зеленого. И от него, конечно, не укрылся ни облегченный вздох, ни вспыхнувшие искорки в глазах Абиссинца. Кроуфорд, все так же молча, посторонился, пропуская молодого человека в дом. Ран скользнул внутрь и замер, сделав всего несколько шагов.  
\- Ну что же ты остановился? Проходи.  
\- Мы сегодня останемся здесь? – негромко поинтересовался Ран.  
\- Да, тебе нужно выспаться.  
\- Не обязательно, Брэд, - молодой человек замотал головой, - я могу…  
\- Я знаю, что ты можешь, Ран. Ты очень многое можешь выдержать, как и все мы, - устало улыбнулся Брэд. – Но мы уйдем отсюда завтра, а сегодня – отдыхай, пока есть такая возможность. Твои силы тебе еще понадобятся.  
\- Ран?! – Наги лишь на мгновение замер наверху лестницы, а потом метнулся к нему темной молнией. Так, что Ран только успел выпустить из рук свои нехитрые пожитки, чтобы принять в них тоненькую фигурку. Юноша врезался в него всем телом и застыл, обхватив руками.  
\- Наги, - выдохнул Ран в темную макушку. – Ты совсем не сердишься на меня?  
\- Уже нет. Я все знаю. – Юноша поднял голову и улыбнулся своей застенчивой, милой улыбкой. - К тому же ты уже вернулся.  
Ран ответил ему такой же светлой улыбкой.  
\- Но вот Фарф… Ты же знаешь, как трудно ему что-то объяснить…  
\- Знаю, но ничего, я попытаюсь.  
\- Я так рад, что ты вернулся! – выпалил вдруг Наги и снова уткнулся в него.  
\- Как дети, - фыркнул Брэд и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
\- Он тоже скучал по тебе, - заложил его Наги. – Он просто притворяется.  
\- Что? – Брэд резко обернулся, яростно сверкая глазами.  
Но два юноши, переглянувшись, уже приткнулись к нему с двух сторон. Брэд на мгновение замер, а потом, притворно вздохнув, обнял их обоих.  
\- Я же говорю, совсем дети. А теперь – живо спать, оба, - он отпихнул их от себя, и отправился в кабинет.  
\- Я же говорил, что он скучал, - прошептал Наги, глядя ему вслед.  
Ран согласился с ним молчаливым кивком.  
\- Но все равно придется пойти спать, - притворно вздохнул Наги.  
\- А куда же мы денемся? – поддакнул ему Ран.  
Он подхватил катану, Наги – валяющийся пакет, и молодые люди отправились по лестнице наверх.

* * *

Да, с Фарфарелло действительно было труднее всего. Сумасшедший убийца, оставшийся непримиримым ребенком, не желал прощать предательства. На него не действовали никакие рациональные доводы, для него не существовало объективных причин и смягчающих обстоятельств. Он принял Рана, он ему поверил, а тот его бросил. Все. О чем тут еще можно было говорить?  
Но Ран думал по-другому. Один раз он уже нашел свой собственный способ пробиться к Фарфу, и был уверен, что, в конце концов, найдет его и теперь. Даже тогда, три года назад, он не был настолько наивен, чтобы считать себя принятым Фарфарелло с одной тарелки специально недожаренного мяса. С нее все только началось. А теперь было ясно, что заслужить прощение будет намного труднее.  
Ран не знал, что сказал Джею Кроуфорд, надолго закрывшись с ним в кабинете, но тот даже не попытался его убить, когда, войдя на кухню, обнаружил в ней снующего с тарелками Рана. Только его глаза сверкнули еще сильнее, рот сжался в тонкую полоску, и он демонстративно отвернулся, всем своим видом игнорируя Абиссинца. Ран подставил ему тарелку, но псих ее, конечно же, не тронул. Что ж, Рана не зря все время упрекали в упрямстве: он упорно ставил перед Фарфом тарелку с едой каждый раз, когда им доводилось собираться за одним столом, а ему – готовить, будь то на кухне какого-то вполне приличного дома или на еле теплящейся горелке в каком-нибудь заброшенном подвале. И через три долгие недели, в очередном убежище на задворках ополчившегося на них мира, Фарфарелло принял еду из его рук.  
Один раз, чтобы потом снова отказаться. 

* * * * *

\- Ты только злишь его, Ран, - сказал однажды Наги. – Он и так на тебя не накинется, мы с Брэдом…  
\- Лучше бы накинулся, - так же тихо прервал его молодой человек. – Потому что я должен вернуть все, что смогу.  
Наги только покачал головой.  
\- Ты сумасшедший, Ран.  
В ответ он только пожал плечами и согласился:  
\- Наверное, да.  
Наги какое-то время молча смотрел на него, явно пытаясь что-то сказать, но колеблясь стоит ли это делать. Наконец, он произнес совсем тихо:  
\- Хотя… может быть, тебе удастся вернуть даже больше, чем ты думаешь…  
Молодой человек непонимающе нахмурился, но прежде чем он успел сформулировать хоть какие-то слова для уточнения, голос Брэда позвал Наги, и телекинетик поспешил на него откликнуться. 

* * * * *

Ран вздохнул, откинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Он сидел на полу, его руки расслабленно покоились на согнутых в коленях ногах, но пальцы подрагивали, все еще храня ощущение тяжести катаны. Тело медленно расслаблялось, но плечи противно ныли, а перед закрытыми глазами мелькали картинки последней битвы. Не меньше уставшие Брэд и Наги, тем не менее, о чем-то тихо разговаривали, уединившись в дальнем углу просторного заброшенного и пустого склада. Рядом раздавалось только чуть слышное дыхание Фарфарелло. И Ран подумал, что сейчас, как никогда раньше, они стали близки друг другу: безумие к безумию… И пусть пока никто не сказал ему в лицо, что он уже встал на одну ступеньку с их сумасшедшим дьяволом, Ран ничуть не сомневался, что так оно и было. Брэд явно выбрал в напарники Наги, ведя с ним вот такие уединенные беседы. Они часто исчезали куда-то то по одиночке, то вместе. И то, что теперь его почти ни во что не посвящали, подтверждало, что там, где дело касается мозгов, от него стало так же мало пользы, как и от Фарфа…  
«Может быть, я так же как и он уже многого не понимаю?», - он приоткрыл глаза и скользнул взглядом по съежившейся в нескольких шагах от него фигуре. Фарфарелло сидел, уткнувшись лбом в подтянутые к груди колени, и не двигался. Ран опять прикрыл глаза.  
Внутри Шварц относились друг к другу совсем не так, как говорили вслух и показывали окружающим. Брэд обращался с Фарфом, как с неуравновешенным подростком, когда жестко, когда чуть ласковее, но всегда с безграничным терпением. Наги благоразумно старался держаться от него подальше во время приступов, но никогда не отказывался от общения с ним, когда они проходили. Шу, как всегда и во всем, был безалаберным и противоречивым: он нещадно дразнил Фарфа, особенно когда пребывал в плохом настроении, но с вылазки за сигаретами мог принести какую-то мелочь, о которой псих подумал вслух чуть ли не неделю назад… Шульдих мог не замечать его целыми днями, а потом просить не умирать от потери крови, потому что тогда он не сможет когда-нибудь убить его сам… А сам Ран просто принял его, как и остальных Шварц. Он никогда не понимал, как можно в семье не любить ребенка только потому, что он ущербен… Наверное, Фарфарелло чувствовал его, пожалуй, несколько странное отношение к себе, потому что ему, бывшему противнику, Абиссинцу, он отплатил тем, что позволил тренироваться вместе с собой.

* * * * *

\- Мы действительно очень странная семейка, - сказал однажды Шульдих. – Строгий папаша, старший – трудяга и умница, младший – полный идиот, а посередине – оболтус и темная лошадка.  
\- Самый младший – Наги.  
\- Ну, не будем говорить про реальный возраст.  
\- Ладно, тогда мне нравится моя роль, Шу. Или это ты себя имел в виду под старшим?  
\- Нет, - засмеялся рыжий, притягивая его к себе. – Я уступаю тебе место трудяги.  
\- Ты сказал, что старший еще и умница, - улыбнулся Ран, ткнувшись носом в его щеку.  
\- А ты у меня и есть – умница… 

* * * * *

Но Ран никогда не чувствовал себя умницей, а теперь и вовсе предпочитал не думать о своих умственных способностях. Главное, что он по-прежнему мог приносить пользу, не становясь обузой, чего он опасался больше всего. Ран почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд и, безошибочно повернувшись в сторону психа, открыл глаза…  
\- Хочешь потренироваться, Абиссинец?  
Желтые глаза смотрели слишком ярко и почти спокойно. «Затишье перед бурей», - подумал Ран, но почему-то кивнул. «Чистое безумие: боевым оружием, не отдохнув, с психом на грани припадка… У кого еще были сомнения в моей невменяемости?» - невесело усмехнулся Ран, вставая на ноги и направляясь в центр зала следом за Джеем. Брэд и Наги подняли головы только, когда лязгнули скрестившиеся катана и вакидзаси.

* * *

\- Мне всегда было не по себе от их «игр», - пробормотал Наги, не отрывая глаз от сражающихся. – Тебе не кажется, что сейчас это слишком опасно?  
\- Не вмешивайся, - сухо бросил Кроуфорд, следя за ними с не меньшим напряжением.  
Короткий меч описал в воздухе еле уловимую взглядом дугу, но наткнулся на катану. Фарфарелло рыкнул, чуть отскочил и снова ринулся в атаку.  
\- Брэд…  
\- Не вмешивайся.  
Лязг стали звучал безостановочно, яркие вспышки слепили глаза, но ни один из них не отводил взгляда. И все-таки они почти не уловили тот момент, когда катана вылетела из руки Абиссинца, только вздрогнули от грохота, с которым она покатилась по цементному полу. И в следующую секунду Ран уже оказался припечатанным спиной к полу, а Фарфарелло, оседлав его сверху, удерживал мертвой хваткой ногами, остановив лезвие своего меча в паре дюймов от его лица.  
\- Почему я не должен убить тебя, Абиссинец? – почти ласково поинтересовался ирландец.  
\- Потому что для Бога все равно ничтожно мало: вся моя кровь или только капля, - усмехнулся Ран.  
Фарфарелло задумался, по-птичьи наклонив голову к плечу. Потом кивнул и опустил руку еще ниже, почти коснувшись острым кончиком меча гладкой кожи.  
\- Брэд… Фарф – псих, он трудно предсказуем…  
\- Не вмешивайся.  
Фиолетовые глаза спокойно смотрели в расплавленное золото. Но где-то там, в самой их глубине, за темным холодом, наклонившийся к самому лицу Рана псих увидел отражение своего огня. Вакидзаси намеренно чуть опустилась, а потом Фарфарелло отвел руку, прочертив на бледной коже только тонкую, маленькую полоску.  
\- Почему нет, Абиссинец?  
\- Богу на нас наплевать, все жертвы напрасны. Он не слышит нас, Джей, ни когда мы плачем, ни когда благодарим его за то, что сделали сами, ни когда мы молимся ему, ни когда мы приносим ему жертвы! Он давно от нас отвернулся! И ты-то это хорошо знаешь!!!  
Фарфарелло улыбнулся и, наклонившись еще ниже, слизнул с бледной щеки рубиновый лепесток. Он чуть расслабил колени, но Рану хватило этого мгновения, чтобы полностью изменить ситуацию: одно движение и он уже прижал беспомощно рычащего Фарфа таким же мертвым захватом. Псих еще раз дернулся и застыл, когда теперь уже к его щеке прикоснулась холодная сталь.  
\- Почему ты не убиваешь меня, Абиссинец? – с вызовом приподнял подбородок Фарфарелло.  
\- А зачем? Этого он тоже не увидит, Джей, - печально усмехнулся Ран и убрал меч.  
\- Они оба абсолютно чокнутые, Брэд! – вспомнив, что надо переводить дыхание, выдохнул Наги, глядя, как Ран поднимается на ноги и протягивает руку Фарфарелло. Тот помедлил, а потом принял его помощь.  
\- Зато теперь надо затрачивать меньше усилий на защиту внутри команды, - улыбнулся Брэд.  
\- И ты тоже чокнутый! – в сердцах воскликнул Наое.  
Брэд тихо засмеялся.  
\- И я, - удрученно вздохнул телекинетик. – Мы все тут абсолютно чокнутые…  
\- Тогда не время отвлекаться, Наги. Для полного комплекта нам не хватает еще одного безумца…

* * *

Они снова были дома. На несколько часов или несколько дней – пока не знал даже Брэд. Он просто велел всем отдыхать и удалился в спальню. Все послушно разошлись по своим комнатам. Ран отправился в спальню, думая о ванне, но, увидев кровать, рухнул на нее, как подкошенный, сбросив на пол только плащ и ботинки. «Спокойной ночи, Шу», - как всегда пробормотал он, проваливаясь в сон.

* * *

Утро встретило его серым туманом за окном и головной болью. Вставать не хотелось, но Ран, поморщившись, сполз с кровати. Отправляясь в душ, он мельком посмотрел на часы: слишком долгое спокойствие, как бы не пришлось сниматься с места за считанные секунды. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, он спустился вниз, но кухня встретила его только сваленной в раковину грязной посудой: видимо, его пожалели и не стали будить. Он сварил себе кофе, сжевал какой-то бутерброд, не спеша вымыл всю посуду, еще чуть-чуть подождал и отправился на поиски остальных.  
\- Они с Наги опять удрали.  
Ран вздрогнул и обернулся: в дверях кабинета стоял Фарфарелло и грустно смотрел на него.  
\- Скучно, - констатировал ирландец и, развернувшись, скрылся в комнате.  
Ран последовал за ним. Фарф уже снова усаживался на ковер, устраивая на коленях альбом для рисования. Молодой человек опустился рядом.  
\- Ты опять рисуешь, Джей?  
\- Ага, - кивнул головой псих. – На. Теперь твоя очередь, - и переложил ему на колени альбом.  
О, нет! Как же он мог забыть, что в программу прощения от Фарфарелло обязательно войдет это страшное для него испытание? Потому что его рука, с такой легкостью и изяществом обращавшаяся с катаной, становилась абсолютно чужой и неумелой, когда в ней оказывался обыкновенный красный маркер. Но псих, уже вложив ему в руку сей инородный предмет, пытливо заглядывал в глаза, ожидая первого штриха.  
Ран рисовал так, что даже несомненно талантливому в этой области Фарфу, не всегда удавалось угадывать, что же он хотел изобразить. Но молодой человек никогда не возражал, когда тщательно вырисовываемая им собачка несколькими штрихами фломастера Фарфарелло превращалась в воздушный шарик или в морского ежа, вместо иголок утыканного почему-то отвертками. Что ж, субъективный взгляд художника…  
Вот и сейчас Джей, крутя в тонких пальцах маркер, с нетерпением ожидал его первого шага, чтобы тоже приложить руку к рисунку.  
Ран тоскливо вздохнул и обречено склонился над бумагой.  
Колпачок у маркера был ярко красным. Псих, как и во многом остальном, предпочитал красные цвета. Но то ли подсох стержень, то ли так и было задумано с самого начала, на бумаге цвет неожиданно оказался рыжим. Ран замер, мгновенно поняв, что он хочет нарисовать, но раньше он никогда не замахивался на такие сложные композиции…  
\- Ну? – нетерпеливо подтолкнул его Джей.  
И рука сама стала вырисовывать контур встрепанной рыжей шевелюры. Фарфарелло, вытянув шею, несколько мгновений наблюдал за потугами Рана, а потом чуть слышно хмыкнул. И пока Ран ковырялся с прядками внизу, к рисунку добавилась пробивающаяся через банданку челка. Чуть приободрившись, Ран провел тонкую линию брови, и, закусив от напряжения губу, принялся за правый глаз. Осторожно, почти не нажимая, чтобы потом было проще исправить. Фарф уже снова наблюдал за его работой с индифферентным лицом. И когда Абиссинец, наконец, перестал терзать лист, прищурился и негромко буркнул: «Неплохо».  
Всего несколько движений, и на рисунке появился левый, хитро прищуренный глаз, правый – обрел какую-то законченность и живость. Тонкий нос наморщился смешливыми складочками. Джей увлекся и уже не нуждался в соавторстве, но Ран, боясь пошевелиться, смотрел на то, что выходило из-под фломастера. Упрямая линия губ, с чуть приподнятыми уголками. Казалось, они вот-вот дрогнут, расплываясь в знакомой, хитрой улыбке. Одной уверенной линией обозначился четкий овал лица, еще несколько штрихов – и волосы тоже обрели законченность в своем беспорядке.  
Теперь на него смотрело хитрющее и бесконечно любимое лицо Шу. Ран почти всхлипнул, судорожно сжав зубы, чтобы не издать больше не звука. Джей медленно повернул к нему голову, заглядывая в лицо. Золотые глаза, беспристрастно изучающие его лицо, вдруг потеплели где-то в самой своей глубине.  
\- Тебе его не хватает… - полувопросительно, полу утвердительно сказал Фарфарелло и снова склонился над рисунком.  
Еще одна деталь, которую решил дорисовать сумасшедший художник, неожиданно получилась именно ярко красного цвета. Маленькая искрящаяся слеза на бледной щеке, и Рану показалось, что это его кровь сейчас скатилась с высыхающего стержня фломастера.  
\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы он вернулся, - произнес псих. – На, забери его себе. – И протянул молодому человеку рисунок.  
\- Спасибо, Джей. Это – бесценный подарок, - совсем тихо добавил он.  
Фарфарелло только фыркнул и снова склонился над альбомом.

* * *

Вернувшиеся Брэд и Наги так и застали их в кабинете. Фрафарелло увлеченно водил по бумаге еле «живым» маркером, Ран сидел рядом и смотрел на расправленный у него на коленях рисунок.  
\- Хорошо, что вы оба тут, - сказал Брэд, глядя на два поднявшихся на их шаги лица. – Нам надо поговорить.  
Сердце Рана подпрыгнуло и ухнуло куда-то вниз. Он опустил голову.  
\- Как всегда, не надо быть телепатом, чтобы понять твои мысли, Абиссинец, - хмыкнул на ходу Брэд, направляясь к креслу. – Мы не собираемся ни от кого избавляться за ненадобностью.  
В ответ Ран покраснел, как школьник, застуканный за чем-то непотребным. Брэд снова хмыкнул и покачал головой. Он подкатил кресло к сидящим молодым людям и уселся прямо напротив них. Наги устроился на полу рядом с Раном.  
\- Разговор пойдет совсем о другом. Кажется, мы с Наги выяснили все, что могли. Пришло время поделиться добытой информацией. Так вот: меня всегда удивляло, почему я не увидел смерть Шульдиха.  
Ран вздрогнул от неожиданности, удивленно вскинул на него глаза, но тут же снова уткнулся в свой рисунок.  
\- Я не предвидел ничего. Даже какого-то намека на опасность для него. Мне приходили в голову кое-какие мысли по этому поводу, но все они казались слишком абсурдными. Пока не появился ты со своими видениями.  
Ран медленно поднял голову, но Брэд продолжал смотреть в окно, как будто рассуждая сам с собой.  
\- Тогда я подумал, что не так-то все может быть и нелогично. Я позвал Наги, и мы сопоставили кое-какие факты. По всему выходило, что кому-то действительно понадобилось блокировать мое предвидение. А ты, спустя какое-то время, стал видеть Шу, ощущая тепло и покалывание в пальцах, когда его касаешься…  
Ран теперь смотрел на него во все глаза, то ли боясь понять, то ли, чтобы не упустить ни слова.  
\- Я начал проверять по своим каналам, Наги – по своим. Тебя мы не привлекали, чтобы не давать надежду: это - слишком лично для тебя, а мы располагали большей частью одними догадками. Информация была не проверена.  
\- Была? – тихо выдохнул Ран. – А теперь?  
\- А теперь мы почти уверены, что это – дело рук все тех же Эстет. Мы сняли сливки, но их базы, кадры, учебные центры были почти по всему миру. Кто-то слишком ретивый решил начать свою игру. Мы думаем, что та база, которая нам нужна, находится в Швейцарии. Мы проверили: Эстет закрыли почти все свои центры, но все новейшее оборудование свезли именно туда, и большинство специалистов тоже уехали именно в том направлении.  
Ран непонимающе нахмурился.  
\- База, которая нам нужна? Мы будем мстить за смерть Шульдиха?  
Брэд переглянулся с Наги, потом нагнулся и, положив руки на плечи Абиссинца, очень мягко произнес:  
\- Ран, мы думаем, что Шульдих жив.

* * *

Лицо Брэда качнулось, а потом и вовсе поплыло в сторону. Рану захотелось ущипнуть себя, чтобы проверить, что все это не сон, но руки стали ватными, никак не желая слушаться.  
\- Он жив? – собственный голос казался чужим и каким-то далеким, а голова почему-то оказалась на плече сидящего рядом Наги. Зато лицо Брэда перестало уплывать из поля зрения.  
\- Мы думаем, что они подстроили смерть Шульдиха, вытащив его за секунду до взрыва. Теперь он должен быть где-то в этом центре.  
\- Он жив? – мысли путались, и это прозвучало даже как-то жалобно.  
Брэд ничем не выказал ни раздражения, ни какого-то другого негативного чувства, только прикрыл глаза и продолжил все с тем же безграничным терпением.  
\- Раз он связывается с тобой таким образом, то его мозг функционирует. Он может быть в коме, может быть под каким-то воздействием, в энергетической ловушке, наконец, где угодно, но он должен быть жив.  
\- Почему он? Не ты, не Наги, не Фарф… - выдохнул Ран. – Ох, прости, я не то имел в виду… Я не о том, что это мог быть кто-то из вас… Я…  
\- Ничего. Мои способности – чисто ментальные. У Наги – тоже. Фарфарелло, напротив, обладает только физическим преимуществом. И только в Шульдихе собрано все это вместе: телепатия и сверхскорость, - объяснил Кроуфорд. – Видимо, он для них самый ценный экземпляр.  
\- Ценный экземпляр для чего? – помертвевшими губами еле выговорил Ран.  
Он никогда не думал о Шварц с этой точки зрения. Даже зная об искусственной стимуляции их природных задатков, они всегда были для него людьми. А Брэд только что сказал о них так, что Рану сразу представилась стерильно-белая лаборатория и Шу, распростертый на стальном столе, как… как подопытное животное! Это было невыносимо! Его неугомонного возлюбленного, бьющего энергией рыжего, кто-то мог рассматривать, как экспериментальный образец?!?  
\- Он никогда не рассказывал тебе, что случилось, когда он еще был в учебном центре, так ведь? – даже не спросил, а констатировал Брэд.  
\- Что? – Ран посмотрел в темные глаза провидца, прикусил дрожащую губу и отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Программа стимулирования, - пояснил Брэд. – Они используют для каждой группы способностей свою программу воздействия. Я не знаю всех тонкостей, но один из стимулов - липучки на нужные энергетические точки, провода и ток…  
Услужливое воображение тут же нарисовало Шульдиха, прозрачные пластиковые присоски на его висках, запястьях, тянущиеся от них провода… Похудевшее лицо и бледная кожа, соперничающая белизной с укрывающей его простыней… Исчезающие под ней пластиковые нити, как трубочки капельницы… Выгибающееся дугой тело и искажающееся лицо, когда по прозрачным проводкам проходит сгусток голубых искр…  
\- Один раз случился сбой. Группа телепатов получила слишком сильное воздействие и не только по своей обычной программе.  
Теперь дрожала не только прикушенная нижняя губа, но и все тело никак не хотело замереть хотя бы на секунду. Наги осторожно высвободил руку и обвил его за плечи.  
\- Из десяти человек выжил только Шульдих. Тогда они так и не разобрались, почему.  
\- Наверное, решили выяснить теперь, - негромко добавил Наги.  
\- Мы стали слишком опасны и независимы, - закончил Кроуфорд. – После победы над Старейшиной нас, видимо, решили остановить.  
\- И им это почти удалось, - вырвалось у Рана.  
\- Почти, - улыбнулся Брэд. – Но они не учли всех возможностей Шу и… тебя.  
\- Меня? – в Шульдихе-то он не сомневался, а вот почему он тоже оказался хоть каким-то фактором сопротивления Эстет, действительно не понимал. – По-моему, я только помог им: я сделал вас еще слабее…  
Кроуфорд посмотрел на него, как на неразумного ребенка.  
\- Во всем есть свой смысл, Абиссинец. Я тебе всегда это говорю. Ты сделал то, что было, в конечном счете, для чего-то нужно. Они не учли, что Шу сможет как-то избегнуть хотя бы части той участи, которую они ему предназначили, и что он сможет связаться с тобой.  
\- Подожди… Я не понимаю… - Ран задыхался то ли от недостатка воздуха, то ли от сонма толпящихся в голове вопросов. – Почему со мной? Ведь ему проще было бы связаться с тобой или с Наги.  
\- Видимо, нет. Тут не фактор способностей, Ран. Самый близкий к нему – ты.  
Ран прикрыл глаза и только сейчас ощутил влагу на щеках. «Шульдих жив… Самый близкий к нему – ты… Самый близкий… Жив… Жив… Жив…»  
Он резко вскинул голову.  
\- Тогда почему мы все еще здесь?! – он дернулся вверх и стукнулся головой о знакомый защитный купол. – Наги!!! – телекинетик предусмотрительно отодвинулся. – Брэд!!!  
Американец вздохнул.  
\- Мы ждем, пока ты успокоишься.  
\- Что?! Я спокоен!!! – заорал Ран.  
Брэд хмыкнул.  
\- Видел бы ты себя в зеркало, - сказал Наги.  
Молчавший все время Фарфарелло хихикнул. Ран повернулся к нему, яростно сверкая глазами, но смеющийся псих ответил ему только вопросительно поднятой бровью.  
\- Черта с два я спокоен, - выдохнул молодой человек и приложил холодные ладони к горящим щекам.  
И какое-то время в кабинете стояла никем не нарушаемая тишина. Наконец, Ран глубоко вздохнул и поднял голову.  
\- Я спокоен, - повторил он.  
\- Вот теперь я это вижу. Наги, убери барьер. Теперь мы подумаем, как попытаться освободить Шульдиха.  
Молодой человек согласно закивал головой.  
\- Там должна быть очень серьезная охрана. Это, можно так сказать, последний оплот Эстет. Там собраны все оставшиеся в их руках технологии и специалисты. Нам не хватает ни информации, ни людей. Конечно, мы кое-что можем сами, и, как ты знаешь на собственном опыте, Ран, я не против безумных планов, когда есть хоть один шанс на удачу. При данном раскладе его нет. К тому же все сказанное о Шульдихе – только цепочка логических выводов.  
Ран опустил глаза на лежащий на коленях рисунок. Разве есть цена, которую он не сможет заплатить за возвращение Шульдиха? Или хотя бы за слабую надежду на это? Его пальцы невольно коснулись застывшей на нарисованной щеке красной капли.  
Он поднял голову.  
\- А если я попрошу помощи у Восточной группы, тогда этот шанс есть?  
Кроуфорд прищурился.  
\- Ты попросишь своих друзей убивать и вскрыть информационную базу своих хозяев по твоей просьбе?  
Ран покачал головой.  
\- Нет, я заручусь их поддержкой и спрошу разрешения на миссию у совета Криптон.

* * *

И снова по ту сторону экрана сидел спокойный и уверенный в себе Абиссинец. Несколько минут назад их всех вызвал по каналу срочной связи Ричард Криптон, и теперь все шестеро членов совета слушали предложение Айи. Оми знал, что Абиссинец видит только силуэт Ричарда, а остальные пять экранов представляют для него темные пятна, но почему-то ему казалось, что фиолетовые глаза смотрят именно в его лицо.  
\- Вы предлагаете уничтожение Эстет, мистер Фудзимия?  
\- Да, у вашей организации появился реальный шанс покончить с одной из самых серьезных организаций преступного мира.  
\- Кажется, в этом есть Ваш личный интерес? – высказался вслух один из невидимых руководителей.  
Оми все так же внимательно наблюдал за Абиссинцем.  
\- Я этого не скрываю, - спокойно отозвался Айя. – Я не пытаюсь вас обмануть, я предлагаю вам обоюдно выгодную миссию. Мне нужно вернуть Шульдиха, вам – убрать своего самого сильного противника. Восточная группа поможет мне, Шварц – вам.  
Оми мысленно зааплодировал ему. Айя выбрал единственно правильный путь: ложь бы разгадали, просьбу - вряд ли бы услышали, а вот сделка, да еще подобного масштаба… Просто молодец.  
\- Думаю, что нам стоит ответить согласием на предложение мистера Фудзимии, - сказал Оми в свой микрофон.  
Длинные ресницы чуть дрогнули над фиалковыми глазами, но Оми понял, что Абиссинец узнал его голос.  
Конечно, он не хотел, чтобы в жизни Айи снова появился Шульдих, но в любом деле есть хотя бы две стороны. И пока Абиссинец обрисовывал ситуацию и отвечал на уточняющие вопросы, Оми взвесил для себя все за и против. Айя все равно отправится в этот центр, но раз он просит помощи, то без Восточной группы шансы минимальны. К тому же он никогда, никогда не простит ему, Такатори Мамору, если он выскажется против. Тогда Айя будет потерян для него навсегда. А если он согласиться, то, конечно, миссия может пройти успешно на все 100%, но кто знает, как может распорядиться судьба? Восточная группа будет защищать своего бывшего лидера, это понятно уже сейчас, глядя на их лица. Они и так уже столпились у него за спиной, как будто защищая его даже от них, от совета Криптон, а уж на миссии они и точно не позволят даже волосу упасть с его головы. И стоящие чуть поодаль, у стены, Шварц, как готовые к прыжку звери, собранные и серьезные, тоже будут защищать свою добычу… А может, Шульдих все-таки мертв, может, пострадают Шварц, может, вообще, вся собранная ими информация не верна. Но он, Оми, отдаст свой голос «за», а, значит, у него не исчезнет шанс на возвращение Айи.  
\- Мы боремся со злом, мистер Фудзимия, а не чиним расправу, - высказался еще один член совета.  
\- Почему бы хоть раз не сыграть на опережение, сэр? – отозвался Абиссинец. – Не думаю, что у вас нет никаких материалов по этой организации. А раз они есть, то вы должны знать, что Эстет уже давно можно наказать за все семь смертных грехов. По крайней мере, Критикер уже один раз вынесли их Старейшинам смертный приговор. Или вы будете ждать, пока они отрастят себе новые головы и нападут первыми, и только тогда будете защищаться?  
\- А почему Вы вообще решили, что они нападут на нас?  
\- Вы так мало цените свою организацию, сэр? – усмехнулся Айя. – Вы – сильные противники. Как вы думаете, чем займутся Эстет, когда вытащат наружу способности Шульдиха? Они начнут штамповать ему подобных и параллельно убирать самых сильных противников. Как вы думаете, каким номером в их списке на уничтожение будет стоять Криптон? Спорю, что одним из первых…  
Оми даже не подозревал, что Абиссинец может быть настолько хорош. И тем сильнее жгло его чувство жалости, что он не остался в Восточной группе. Жаль, чертовски жаль…  
\- Предлагаю проголосовать, господа, - снова подал он голос. – Мне кажется, мистер Фудзимия прав: второго такого шанса у нас не будет.  
\- Но Швейцария – зона Западной группы, - попытался возразить еще один член совета.  
Оми поморщился: пора потихоньку менять совет, вводя в него своих людей. Это дурацкое противостояние и недалекость начинают раздражать.  
\- Значит, они прикроют снаружи, или их тоже следует задействовать в операции, - быстро ответил он. – Еще больше шансов на успех миссии.  
\- А доставку мы, Шварц, берем на себя, - с еле уловимой улыбкой сказал Айя. – Мы все окажемся там молниеносно.  
Миссию одобрили единогласно.

* * *

\- Чертов Абиссинец, - привычно произнес Хлое, когда экран погас. Но на сей раз в его голосе не было раздражения или обиды, скорее восхищение. – Не думал, что тебе удастся их убедить.  
\- Ну, не мог же я сломать вам всем карьеру? – в том же тоне откликнулся Ран.  
Фри захохотал, а Кен в который раз испуганно покосился на стоящих в стороне Шварц. Ран перехватил его взгляд и улыбнулся. Один из кошмаров Сибиряка воплотился наяву: Шварц в Конеко.  
\- Ну, что, посмотрим, что нам предоставят Криптон на Эстет? – оживился Мишель.  
\- Можно я тебе помогу? – Наги оторвался от стены и шагнул вперед.  
\- Конечно, - согласился Мишель, и юноши направились к компьютеру.  
\- Фри, свяжись с Западной группой. Пусть пока тоже соберут все, что смогут об этом центре, - скомандовал Хлое. – Юки, Кен, пока не приехала Нана с документами, проверьте оружие. Ты не расскажешь мне про Эстет, Ран? – невинно поинтересовался он у Абиссинца.  
\- Думаю, что Брэд знает о них гораздо больше, - в том же тоне ответил ему молодой человек.  
Кроуфорд усмехнулся, Хлое горестно вздохнул.  
\- А чем тогда займешься ты? – поинтересовался он.  
\- А я заберу с собой Фарфа и приготовлю нам ужин, - ответил Ран.  
\- Замечательно, - довольно кисло отозвался блондин.  
\- Ты просто не знаешь, как он готовит, - восторженно «добил» его благодушный Кен.

* * *

Ран уснул прямо за столом, уронив голову на скрещенные руки. Фарфарелло, тенью скользивший за ним два дня по Конеко, тут же встрепенулся в своем кресле на звук открывающейся двери, но, увидев среди входящих Брэда, снова расслабился.  
\- Может, его перенести на диван? – шепотом спросил Хлое.  
\- Проснется, - с сожалением покачал головой Брэд. – Тут без Наги не обойтись.  
Кен с удивлением посмотрел на него, но Кроуфорд уже кивком головы указал Фарфарелло на дверь, и псих, не задавая лишних вопросов, бесшумно сорвался с места и выскользнул в коридор.  
Все произошло так быстро, что двое Вайсс успели только недоуменно переглянуться. Тем временем Кроуфорд пересек комнату, поправил подушку на диване и взял плед. Почти тут же в дверях возник Наги, вопросительно глядя на провидца. Тот опять не сказал ни слова, а только кивнул головой в сторону спящего Абиссинца, и через мгновение его плавно подняло в воздух. Качнулись длинные красные пряди, тело мягко распрямилось, переворачиваясь на бок, и Ран опустился на диван. Молодой человек чуть поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, обхватил руками подушку и затих.  
\- Вот это да, - пробормотал Хлое.  
Брэд набросил на спящего Рана плед и обернулся к Фарфарелло, уже снова оказавшемуся в кресле.  
\- Посиди тут с ним, а мы пойдем работать в другую комнату.  
«А ведь они действительно заботятся о нем», - признался себе Кен. Он оглянулся на Наги, который наблюдал за Брэдом, и тоже посмотрел на американца. Он привык считать Кроуфорда бесчувственным и жестоким, холодным и расчетливым. Наверное, так оно и было. Но в данный момент этот человек аккуратно поправлял плед на спящем Ране. Потом Кен глянул на своего давнего противника, который всегда внушал ему ужас и отвращение, но забравшийся с ногами в кресло Фарфарелло, без своей устрашающей повязки выглядел обманчиво-безобидным. Особенно сейчас, когда он с легкой улыбкой на губах посмотрел на Кроуфорда и согласно кивнул на его приказ, а потом с тем же выражением на лице перевел взгляд на спящего Рана.  
«Я думал, что это Айя заблуждается, считая Шварц своей семьей. Я думал, что они просто его используют. Но на самом деле ошибался я: они действительно любят его... Все, и хладнокровный Кроуфорд, и псих Фарфарелло, и отстраненный Наги», - подумал Кен. И тут еще одна мысль вдруг вспыхнула в его голове, заставив покраснеть. «Если Ран готов на все ради Шульдиха, то как же тогда должен любить его он…»  
Брэд собрал со стола планы, которые им уже удалось составить, и направился к двери. Кен и Хлое, не сговариваясь, еще раз посмотрели на сладко посапывающего Абиссинца и потянулись за Кроуфордом.

* * *

Теплые губы коснулись чувствительного местечка за ухом, опалив горячим дыханием.  
\- Koi, - выдохнул Ран, чуть откидывая голову назад.  
Мягкие волосы наклонившегося к его шее телепата приятно защекотали кожу. Шульдих медленно качнул бедрами, снова глубоко погружаясь в его тело, и Ран застонал от невыносимости их неспешного слияния.  
\- Котенок, - прошептали губы, прежде чем прижаться к выгнувшейся шее.  
Ран, всхлипнув, подался назад следом за почти покинувшей его тело плотью. Шу тихо засмеялся. Его рука переместилась на узкое бедро Абиссинца, притягивая его к себе, в то время как он двигался ему навстречу. Ран еще больше согнул ногу в колене, почти перевернувшись на бок, и рука телепата, приняв приглашение, скользнула по выпирающей тазовой косточке, упругому животу, чувствительному паху, и сомкнулась на возбужденной плоти.  
\- Шу… - выдохнул Ран, прикрывая глаза.  
Язык телепата лениво рисовал влажные узоры на его плече, а бедра сталкивались уже чуть быстрее, все наращивая и наращивая темп, как и рука, двигающаяся по его члену.  
\- Шу…  
Ран завел руку назад, зарывшись в мягкую гриву, не только услышав в ответ довольное мурчание, но и почувствовав этот вибрирующий звук всей кожей. Дрожь побежала по спине десятками маленьких искорок, заставив задрожать в обвивающих его руках. Шульдих рыкнул, уткнувшись носом в его загривок, и резко подался вперед. Еще и еще. Жестко и беспощадно. Сладко и невыносимо. Еще и еще.  
\- Шу!!! – выкрикнул Ран и распахнул глаза…  
Предрассветные сумерки выползали из комнаты, уступая место солнечным лучам. В большом кресле лицом к нему спал свернувшийся клубком Фарфарелло. «Значит, я хотя бы не кричал во сне», - подумал Ран, переворачиваясь на спину. Его знобило даже под теплым пледом. Натянув его по самый подбородок, он замер, уставившись в светлеющий потолок. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, но именно это ожидание теперь казалось ему бесконечным. И неизвестно, что ожидало его в конце: Шульдих или окончательное подтверждение его смерти.  
«Я пройду этот путь до самого конца, Шу. Каким бы он ни был. До самого конца… К тебе…»

* * *

Миссию ориентировочно назначили на вечер.  
Ран с трудом держал себя в руках, скрывая свое нетерпение и пытаясь успокоиться. Он бросался на помощь всем, лишь бы не остаться в одиночестве. Тогда у него точно не хватило бы сил справиться с поднимающейся волной неврастении. Ему хотелось кричать, плакать, смеяться, бежать, размолотить всю посуду и взмахнуть катаной…  
\- Попытайся расслабиться, Ран. Ты – как натянутая струна.  
\- Я не могу! – он резко обернулся на спокойный голос Кроуфорда, глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул. – Но я стараюсь, - не помогло. - Черт! Я не видел его уже несколько дней!!!  
\- Боюсь, что в этом виноваты мы с Наги. Я попросил его блокировать Конеко. Сейчас очень важно, чтобы никто не узнал о наших планах. Думаю, что Шу просто не может пробиться к тебе.  
\- О, Господи, - застонал Ран. – Долго еще?  
\- Пару часов, - усмехнулся Брэд. – Мы ждем ответ на наш последний запрос. А потом ты всех расставишь по местам, идет?  
\- Я? – удивленно переспросил Ран.  
\- Почему бы нет? Это поможет тебе собраться. Пойдем.  
\- У тебя железные нервы, Брэд, - с завистью сказал Ран и направился к двери.  
\- У тебя тоже, Абиссинец.  
Ран притормозил рядом с ним и покачал головой.  
\- Я действительно на пределе.  
\- Многие сломались бы раньше, Ран. А ты выдержишь. Пойдем.  
\- Мне бы твою уверенность, - пробормотал молодой человек.  
\- Тебе хватит и твоей, - улыбнувшись, успокоил его Кроуфорд.

* * *

Оставалось всего несколько часов… Он старался не думать о Шу, сосредоточившись на миссии, но почему-то именно сейчас, когда это больше всего было нужно, он никак не мог собраться.  
Вдруг вспомнилась одна из их последних прогулок по «злачным местам», как, смеясь, называл Шульдих ночные бары. Всю жизнь прожив в Японии, Ран и не подозревал, что ночами в городе так бурлит жизнь. Он думал, что после восьми часов вечера бетонные джунгли замирают вместе с их засыпающими обитателями. Ран никогда не бывал на узких улочках, залитых огнями и забитых проститутками обоих полов. Не знал, что существуют бары для гомосексуальных пар. И уж никак не предполагал, что побывает в них сам. Он краснел и смущался, Шу же чувствовал себя в этой пестрой среде, как рыба в воде, подплывшая к суше с единственной целью показать свою блестящую, экзотическую чешую. И через пару стаканов терпкого сливового вина эта мысль уже не казалась Рану такой ужасной, скорее наоборот – странно привлекательной…  
Утром, мучаясь с похмелья и сопутствующей ему головной боли, Ран со стыдом вспоминал, как прижимался к Шульдиху во время танца, ласкал его… да чего уж там… откровенно лапал его прилюдно, закончив свое «выступление» разорванной на телепате рубашкой и жаркими поцелуями, кажется, прямо посреди танцевального зала …  
Вернее, Ран хотел верить, что именно этим все и закончилось. И хотя Шу, смеясь, предлагал ему показать, что было дальше, он предпочел остаться в счастливом неведении.  
Со временем неприятные воспоминания ушли и осталась только память о необычайной легкости во всем теле, возбуждающем смешанном запахе одеколона и пота Шу, и охватившей их обоих эйфории…  
\- Ран? Ты слышишь меня? – голос Брэда вернул его в Конеко. – Расставишь всех по местам?  
Молодой человек вскинул голову и обвел взглядом ожидающих его ответа Вайсс, чуть улыбнулся нахмурившемуся Кроуфорду и оттолкнулся от стены, на которую опирался плечом.  
\- Ты позволишь мне немного покомандовать? – спросил он у Хлое.  
Взгляд голубых глаз прошелся по его телу с головы до ног, нарочито медленно, оценивающе, и снова вернулся к лицу.  
\- Соскучился? – двусмысленно и, как всегда, чуть иронично спросил Хлое.  
\- О, нет… опять, - выдохнул где-то за его спиной, кажется, голосок Мишеля.  
Ран заметил, как усмехнулся Брэд и «собрался» находящийся в поле его зрения Кен и вдруг… расплылся в обаятельной улыбке, чуть заведя за спину руки и выпятив вперед живот, еле прикрытый слишком короткой майкой.  
\- Безумно, - произнес он, четко проговаривая губами каждую букву.  
В его ушах все еще звучала танцевальная музыка, а тело помнило ту странную легкость…  
Хлое так опешил, что попытался сглотнуть, открыв рот, из чего получился булькающий, смешной звук.  
\- Значит, договорились, - как ни в чем не бывало резюмировал Ран и развернулся к совершенно оторопевшим Вайсс. – Идите все сюда, - он склонился над планом и привычно стал расставлять всех по местам.  
Все внимательно слушали, согласно кивая, и только Брэд внес коррективы в четкий план Абиссинца.  
\- Нет, Наги пойдет с тобой, - твердо сказал он.  
\- Почему? – нахмурился молодой человек. – Он там нужнее.  
\- Потому что, как только ты увидишь Шульдиха, все остальное перестанет для тебя существовать.  
Ран опустил голову.  
\- Ты не заметишь опасность, - счел нужным уточнить Брэд.  
\- Боюсь, что так… - виновато выдохнул Ран.  
\- Ничего, я пойду с тобой, - сказал Наое, мягко улыбнувшись.  
\- Все готовы?  
Это был скорее риторический вопрос, чем действительно требующее уточнения состояние готовности. Они все, конечно, не так, как Ран, но тоже уже устали от ожидания.  
\- Все, - ответил за команду Хлое.  
\- Тогда дело за тобой, Наги.

* * *

После тщательных, но недолгих сборов, они спустились в небольшую гостиную Конеко. Никто и глазом не успел моргнуть, как они очутились на плоской опушке заросшего кустарником холма. Для Шварц такой способ передвижения давно был привычным, а вот Вайсс, хотя и знали, что им предстоит, все равно были несколько ошарашены.  
\- Здорово, правда? – не сдержался Юки, дернув за рукав оказавшегося рядом Фарфарелло.  
Псих покосился на горящее восторгом лицо юноши и, хмыкнув, пожал плечами. Тем временем Хлое уже встречал на краю опушки вынырнувших из темноты четырех ребят из Западной группы. Кен тоже направился к ним, оглядываясь на оставшихся членов своей команды, стоящих чуть поодаль спокойных Шварц и замершего на самом краю обрыва Рана.  
Абиссинец единственный не обращал ни на кого внимания, неотрывно глядя на раскинувшееся у подножья холма здание. И единственный, кто не выглядел спокойным, несмотря на свою неподвижность. Казалось, что он с трудом удерживает себя на одном месте, и если хотя бы порыв ветра нарушит это шаткое равновесие, то уже ничто больше не остановит его.  
А Ран смотрел, как свет пересекающихся прожекторов выхватывал из темноты то одну, то другую часть белого, ничем не примечательного по своему строению дома, пристально вглядываясь в немногие освещенные окна на фасаде, как будто пытаясь угадать, за каким из них прячут сейчас Шу, и действительно с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не бросится вниз сломя голову.  
\- Ран!  
Он вздрогнул и повернулся. Четверых «хозяев территории» уже не было видно.  
\- Пора, - сказал Хлое.  
\- Только не напортачь раньше времени, - осадил Абиссинца Кроуфорд, видя, с какой готовностью он дернулся в сторону здания.  
\- Постараюсь, - просто ответил Ран.  
Брэд смерил его подозрительным взглядом и развернулся к остальным.  
\- Все, разошлись. У нас 15 минут. И, помните, ни одного слова по связи до моей команды, - напутствовал он их.  
Хлое согласно кивнул, и двое Шварц растворились в темноте. Как разойдутся остальные, Ран ждать не стал: он развернулся и отправился по холму вниз, на свою позицию. «Только спокойно», - твердил он про себя. «Только спокойно… Шу, пожалуйста, будь там… Спокойно… Шу, пожалуйста… Шу…» Ноги сами несли его все быстрее и быстрее. Каким-то чудом он затормозил на самой границе освещенного пространства, нырнув за низкорослый кустарник, и посмотрел на часы. Не может быть, чтобы прошло всего несколько минут!  
Тихо ойкнул наткнувшийся на него запыхавшийся Наги, и Ран рефлекторно дернул его вниз, прикрывая ладонью рот.  
\- Шшш, - еле слышно выдохнул он.  
Юноша закивал, и, отпустив его, Абиссинец чуть приподнялся, оглядываясь вокруг. Тишина уже не была такой абсолютной, в ней появились какие-то новые звуки, но, по крайней мере, нигде не завыла сигнализация. Откуда-то из-за угла здания появились два охранника, проверяющие периметр. Ран нырнул обратно за куст, и молодые люди замерли, затаив дыхание. По бетонной дорожке приближающиеся шаги звучали все громче и громче, уже можно было разобрать отдельные слова в негромком разговоре наемников. Вот они поравнялись с их убежищем, почти прошли мимо… «Пора», - ожила в ухе Рана горошинка наушника четким голосом Кроуфорда, и он взвился вверх, в движении обнажая катану. Холодная сталь дважды разрезала воздух, но Абиссинец уже был далеко впереди, когда на землю осели два тела.  
Наги только покачал головой и последовал за ним.  
И тут разом со всех сторон завыли сирены. Телекинетик одним взглядом снес дверь прямо перед носом Рана, впрочем, ничуть не сомневаясь, что Абиссинец протаранил бы ее своим телом, может быть, даже не заметив этого препятствия. Он проскользнул внутрь, тут же занявшись своей работой.  
Ментальный щит, построенный телепатами Эстет для защиты от внешнего мира, сослужил теперь плохую службу: энергетический купол Наги накрыл собой находящихся внутри здания людей, не давая им перенаправить свою убийственную силу внутрь. Оказавшиеся в центре люди теперь могли рассчитывать только на свои собственные силы, а, как и рассчитывали нападающие, в центре оказались не подготовлены к такой наглой и решительной атаке извне. Оставшиеся в живых после краха организации врачи, хоть и были гениями в своей области, но до хитрости и расчетливости Старейшин им оказалось очень, очень далеко. Они больше заботились о сокрытии своего центра, чем о его защите в случае физического нападения. Конечно, лаборатории охраняли настоящие профессионалы, но их оказалось слишком мало, чтобы противостоять тоже малочисленным, но зато более упрямым противникам.  
Ран легко расправился еще с двумя солдатами, оказавшимися у него на пути, и бросился в выбранном им же самим направлении, углубляясь вглубь задания.  
«Правое крыло, сектор А. Тут все чисто», - прозвучал в наушнике голос Фри.  
«Правое крыло, сектор В. У нас жарко», - отрывисто откликнулся Кен.  
«Отправляю к вам нашу парочку», - тут же отреагировал Хлое. -«Фри, Мишель, в сектор В».  
Ран слушал вполуха, не улавливая смысл, и даже не смотрел, идет ли за ним Наги. Он просто забыл, что он должен идти не один.  
«Шу, пожалуйста, будь там».  
Где точно, он не формулировал. Где-нибудь, где он смог бы его найти. А остальное его уже не волновало.  
«Левое крыло, сектор Д. Справимся сами», - сухо бросил Кроуфорд.  
«Левое крыло, сектор С. Поднимаемся на второй этаж», - отозвался Хлое. – «Ран, ты как?»  
«Сметает все на своем пути», - откликнулся за него Наги, - «абсолютно невменяемый».  
«Чертов Абиссинец», - по привычке выдохнул Хлое. – «Как смогу, приду к вам».  
А Ран тем временем двигался чисто механически. Его тело действовало отдельно от разума, занятого только своими страхами, пропитанного сомнениями и мыслями о Шульдихе. Он несся вперед, распахивая каждую дверь, и чуть не воя от разочарования, когда не находил там того, кто был его единственной ценностью.  
«Шу, пожалуйста, будь там».  
Он не знал, повторяет ли он эту фразу про себя, шепчет ли вслух или кричит во все горло. И в какой-то момент ему вообще начало казаться, что это не реально: вся эта миссия и возможность возвращения Шу. Может, он давно сошел с ума, а это – придуманный им мир и выбранный способ снова встретиться с любимым человеком?  
Он распахнул очередную дверь, влетел в комнату и остановился, как вкопанный, потому что рыжий действительно был там. В белой, залитой ослепительным светом палате с мерзко жужжащими приборами. И только, увидев замершее на постели тело и разметавшиеся по подушке огненные волосы, Ран подумал, что даже если – это бред его больного воображения, то пусть он станет для него единственной реальностью. И он позволил себе поверить, что Шульдих жив. До этого он заставлял себя сомневаться. Слишком жестоким было бы разочарование. Второй раз пережить ЭТУ потерю он бы не смог. Но теперь, неведомо каким образом оказавшись у постели и сжав в руках безвольную ладонь, он позволил себе эту роскошь: поверить, что Шу жив.  
\- Рыжий…  
Ран опустился на колени рядом с кроватью, как и предупреждал Брэд, ничего не видя вокруг. Его пальцы то беспомощно касались пластиковых кругляшков, прилепленных к голове телепата, боясь отцепить их и не желая оставлять, то снова вцеплялись в руку Шульдиха. Отчаяние темной волной поднималось откуда-то изнутри, смешиваясь с изломанными нервами, месяцами одиночества и безнадежности, перерастая в настоящую истерию, и больше не осталось сил этому сопротивляться. И тут он вспомнил о Наги.  
\- Наги!!! Пожалуйста!!! Я не знаю, не сделаю ли я только хуже!!! Пожалуйста!!!  
Его так трясло, что он с трудом удерживал в ладонях руку телепата.  
\- Подожди чуть-чуть. Я сам отцеплю их, - отозвался Наое.  
Один за другим отваливались присоски, освобождая Шу из его плена. И тут же на их месте оказывались ласкающие пальцы Рана. Его руки порхали по лицу Шу, поглаживая заострившиеся черты лица, касаясь волос.  
\- Шу! Вернись ко мне, Шу! – теперь на холодную кожу падали еще и горячие, соленые капли. – Почему он не приходит в себя?! Наги, почему?!  
Ворвавшийся в палату Хлое, пролетел по инерции еще несколько шагов и замер, оторопело глядя на рыдающего Рана.  
\- Котенок… - вдруг прошелестело в мозгах у всех троих.  
Шульдих явно не утруждал себя сужением канала своего вещания.  
\- ШУ!!! – закричал Ран.  
\- О, Майн Готт, мне так не хватало твоего нежного голоска, - ехидно, но очень ласково откликнулся телепат.  
Тело рыжего по-прежнему не подавало никаких признаков жизни, но голос звучал бодро и весело.  
\- Шу!!! – пальцы Рана снова скользнули в растрепанные волосы.  
\- Почеши меня за ушком, - тут же мурлыкнул Шульдих.  
\- Что происходит, Шу? Где ты? – и снова новая волна отчаяния от собственного бессилия.  
\- Что-то не так, - наконец, серьезно признался телепат. – Liebe, дай нам с Наги немного поработать над воздействием, а?  
Ран честно попытался отойти, но ноги отказывались повиноваться. И тогда Хлое просто обхватил его за талию, поднимая на ноги, и оттащил в сторону, давая дорогу Наги. Кажется, Ран даже не понимал, что с ним делают, безотрывно глядя на Шульдиха. Хлое пришлось еще сильнее прижать его к себе, потому что тонкое тело Абиссинца вдруг стало слишком тяжелым, обвиснув на его руках тряпичной куклой.  
Со стороны казалось, что темноволосый юноша просто стоит у постели, но Хлое даже не пытался уточнить, что происходит на самом деле: те двое явно были заняты, а Ран – не в том состоянии, чтобы отвечать на вопросы. Он только дрожал и плакал, судорожно ловя ртом воздух. Для него минуты безмолвия тянулись часами. И глядя, как темнеет бледное лицо Наги, снова захотелось выть от бессилия. Наконец, Наое прикрыл глаза и обернулся к молодым людям.  
\- Это воздействие – что-то типа заклятия. Его создавала целая группа, и оно действует, пока кто-то из них еще жив.  
\- Значит, кто-то из них еще жив… - повторил охрипшим голосом Ран.  
\- Да, котенок. Они, видимо, не слишком доверяли друг другу, - вступил в разговор голос Шу. – Они могут либо снять его все вместе, либо оно пропадет само, но только, когда ни одного из них не будет в живых.  
\- Но я не хочу ждать!!! - Ран так дернулся, что Хлое с трудом удержал его. – Пусти!!!  
\- Пусти его, - приказал телепат, и руки румына, повинуясь мысленному приказу, разжались сами собой. – Я попытаюсь кое-что сделать, котенок, - уже совсем по-другому, ласково, мягко и успокаивающе, звучал голос телепата пока Ран, не чуя под собой ног, летел к постели. - Потерпи, маленький.  
И Ран действительно, как ребенок, согласно кивнул головой, елозя щекой по плечу телепата, и затих.  
\- Я просканирую все здание и попытаюсь найти того, кто нам нужен, - объяснил телепат явно для своего нетерпеливого любовника. – Так, что тут у нас… В этом отсеке – пусто. Тут тоже. Ага. А это кто? О, привет, Сибиряк. Зачем так дергаться? Я же просто поздоровался… Оу… Наги, напомни мне потом, я тебе кое-что такое расскажу… Ладно, дальше, дальше, дальше… За тобой недобитый охранник, Брэд. Левее… Потом поговорим, мне сейчас немного некогда…  
\- Ты – невозможен, Шу, - сквозь слезы улыбнулся Ран.  
\- Я знаю, - тут же откликнулся телепат. – Так, тут еще горячо. Вперед, Фарфи!!! Я тебе немного помогу… Что значит: я лишил тебя удовольствия их убить? Дверь направо. Удачной охоты.  
Хлое невольно поежился от подобного цинизма, но голос Шульдиха уже продолжал:  
\- Так, какая занятная парочка… Кстати, дружище, ты знаешь, какие фантазии бродят в голове у твоего малыша? Ага, теперь знаешь…  
\- Шульдих! – уткнулся носом в его плечо Ран.  
\- Я – за гармонию в отношениях, котенок, они еще скажут мне спасибо… Стоп! Вот она.  
\- Кто? – вскинул голову Ран.  
\- Доктор Кауфман. Она успела спрятаться, а теперь пытается уйти. Я не могу убить ее, не погибнув сам, это еще одно условие воздействия.  
\- Где она? – вскочил на ноги Ран, подхватывая катану.  
\- Слишком далеко. Наги, сектор С, подземный этаж. Она всего лишь доктор, у нее нет никаких способностей, только защита от меня.  
\- Отправь туда меня! – потребовал Абиссинец, развернувшись к юноше. – Ну же!!!  
\- Делай, как он говорит, Наги, - вздохнул Шу, - он же упрямый.  
Яркий белый свет палаты сменился сумраком бетонного коридора. Ран осмотрелся по сторонам, но не заметил никаких признаков жизни.  
\- Иди вперед, - сказал голос Шульдиха.  
И Ран двинулся в сгущающуюся темноту. Негромко гудели тусклые лампы аварийного освещения, и очертания стоящих по стенам каких-то громоздких железных шкафов терялись в их неровном свете.  
\- Налево, - подсказал Шу, когда Ран притормозил на развилке.  
Абиссинец послушно направился к огромным металлическим контейнерам, так загромождающим коридор, что оставался только узкий, неровный проход. Где-то внутри них послышался еле уловимый шорох. И Рану показалось, что он слышит еще один звук: нарастающий нервный стук. Хотя, может быть, это колотиться его сердце?  
Он продолжал бесшумно пробираться по лабиринту между ящиков, но, видимо, жертва каким-то образом почувствовала его приближение, потому что окружающую тишину теперь разрывал только этот нервный стук. Ран обогнул еще один контейнер и замер. Маленькая съежившаяся фигурка подняла голову и всхлипнула. Мелькнули светлые волосы, собранные некогда в аккуратную прическу, но сейчас рассыпавшиеся в полном беспорядке. Полные ужаса голубые глаза уставились на приближающегося мужчину с мечом. Женщина, прижав к груди тонкую папку с документами, еще больше подтянула под себя ноги, стараясь стать совсем незаметной.  
\- Отпустите меня, - так жалобно пробормотала она по-немецки, что Ран остановился, опуская поднятый было меч. – Пожалуйста, отпустите меня, - мелодичный голос женщины дрожал от страха. – Что я Вам сделала?  
Против ожиданий, эти слова вернули его в реальность, не оставив жалости и милосердия. Молодой человек шагнул вперед и нагнулся над скорчившейся жертвой.  
\- Ты пыталась отнять у меня Шульдиха. Этого достаточно, - тоже по-немецки ответил Ран, решительно глядя в бледное холеное лицо.  
Голубые глаза испуганно расширились, но тут же ее лицо исказилось ненавистью и брезгливостью, как будто она видела перед собой гадюку, и женщина рванулась вверх, пытаясь встать, оттолкнуть его, сбежать, и вдруг застыла, ни в силах двинуться дальше, глядя в холодные фиолетовые глаза стоящего над ней мужчины. Ее взгляд стал недоуменным, и вместо вопроса из приоткрытого рта наружу хлынул поток темно-бордовой крови. Женщина беспомощно всхлипнула, давясь вязкой жидкостью. Ее глаза наполнились страхом, и она, опустив голову, увидела матово поблескивающую гарду катаны почти у своей груди. Смертоносное лезвие, пройдя через папку, которую она все еще прижимала к себе, вошло в тело точно между ребрами. И вслед за осознанием, пришла оглушающая боль. Женщина, хрипя, забилась, как бабочка на булавке, и Ран выдернул меч. Доктор Кауфман осела на пол, ее тускнеющий взгляд с трудом удерживался на лице своего убийцы.  
\- Абиссинец, - с запоздалым прозрением и жалостью прохрипела она и застыла, а из разжавшихся пальцев, звякнув о бетонный пол, вывалился маленький пистолет, которым она так и не успела воспользоваться.  
Ран развернулся и медленно пошел прочь. Один шаг, второй, третий он сделал уже в палате, остановившись и зажмурившись от ослепительного света.  
\- У тебя такой устрашающий вид, котенок, - прошелестел голос Шульдиха.  
И Ран распахнул тут же заслезившиеся глаза, испуганно ища фигуру телепата.  
\- Не получилось? Ты не говоришь вслух!!!  
Его взгляд сфокусировался и наткнулся на прищуренный зеленый глаз, который тут же ему подмигнул.  
\- Мне просто еще трудно шевелить даже губами, - хихикнул телепат у него в голове.  
\- Я устрою тебе такую терапию, рыжий!!!  
Ран мгновенно оказался на постели, где-то по дороге об пол звякнула катана, но он, не обращая внимания, уже впился в непослушные губы телепата. За спиной хмыкнул Наги и крякнул Хлое, но на зрителей тоже уже было наплевать. Холодные губы Шу теплели под его губами, сначала отвечая чуть заметным дрожанием, потом неловкими движениями, но все увереннее и увереннее. Ран, тяжело дыша, оборвал поцелуй, когда Шу что-то промычал в его рот.  
\- Что-то не так? – испуганно переспросил он.  
Покрасневшие губы телепата расплылись в улыбке.  
\- Мне нравится Ваша терапия, доктор Фудзимия, - почти внятно прохрипел Шульдих. – Но у меня еще много чего пока не двигается.  
\- Тогда продолжим?  
Зеленые глаза хитро блеснули в ответ фиолетовым глазам, и их губы снова впились друг в друга.  
\- Эээ… Ран, нам надо бы идти, - несмело начал Наги, но Абиссинец, кажется, даже его не услышал, продолжая терзать губы телепата.  
\- Ран! – чуть громче позвал вышедший из ступора Хлое, но и его голос пропал втуне.  
\- Я – за помощью, - сдался Наги и испарился.  
Хлое беспомощно покосился на пустое место, где только что стоял телекинетик, и снова посмотрел на безумствующего Абиссинца. В коридоре послышался топот, Хлое напрягся, но в палату влетел запыхавшийся от быстрого бега Кен.  
\- Нашли Шуль… ой!  
Сибиряк замер, заливаясь краской по самые уши и оторопело глазея на столь необычную картину: восседающий на лежащем Шварце исступленно целующий его Абиссинец.  
\- Нашли, - грустно ответил Хлое.  
\- Вижу, - пробормотал Кен.  
Ран опять приподнял голову, отчего Шульдих разочарованно застонал.  
\- Вот видишь, терапия дает свои плоды: теперь у тебя еще кое-что двигается, - озорно прошептал он у рта телепата, но подался назад, когда Шульдих снова потянулся к его губам.  
\- Donnerwetter, - неразборчиво выдохнул немец.  
\- Ты что-то сказал, Liebe? – улыбнулся Ран, невинно хлопая ресницами.  
\- Немедленно наклонись! – хрипло рявкнул телепат.  
\- С удовольствием, - ответил Ран, с готовностью впиваясь в его губы.  
Посередине палаты материализовались Наги и Кроуфорд.  
\- Вот! – обвиняюще ткнул в них пальцем Наое.  
\- Мда… - поморщился Брэд. – Но надо все равно перенести их отсюда.  
\- Шульдиха голой задницей на траву? – возмутился Наги. – Он же меня потом убьет!!!  
Кроуфорд покосился на юношу, потом строго посмотрел на нарушителей порядка.  
\- Может, оттащить Рана?  
Кен вздрогнул, с ужасом посмотрев на него.  
\- Тогда надо сначала спрятать его катану.  
Брэд устало вздохнул.  
\- Тогда мы просто уходим, а они останутся здесь, - слишком громко и четко сказал он.  
Кен и Хлое изумленно воззрились на него, а Наги усмехнулся, потому что эту фразу парочка определенно услышала. Они оба замерли, потом Ран медленно и мягко отпустил губы Шульдиха и, обернувшись к Кроуфорду, извиняюще улыбнулся.  
\- Слезай и упаковывай свое имущество, - строго сказал Брэд.  
\- Что? Это я что ли имущество? – громко возмутился Шульдих и закашлялся. Остальные слова телепата звучали уже ментально. – Безобразие! А еще борец за вежливость!!!  
\- Или голой задницей на траву, - отрезал Кроуфорд.  
Шульдих на секунду замолчал, потом жалобно попросил.  
\- Заверни меня в одеялко, Liebe. Этот садист так и сделает. Я, конечно, не против, чтобы на мою задницу пялились, но на землю… Пффф…  
Брэд закатил глаза.  
\- Даю 10 секунд…  
\- Мы не в армии! – огрызнулся телепат. – За 10 секунд он завернет меня так, что обязательно будет где-нибудь поддувать! Ой-ой-ой!!! Осторожнее, Liebe! – завопил немец, потому что Ран, действительно кое-как завернув его в одеяло и подняв на руки, крепко прижал его к себе. – Я понимаю, что ты просто мечтаешь о резиновой сексуальной игрушке в натуральную величину, котенок, но я бы хотел остаться с целыми костями!!!  
\- Как тебе не стыдно! – Ран округлил глаза. – Лучше не дергайся…  
\- Наги, напомни мне, пожалуйста, почему я решил, что нам надо его спасти? – холодно поинтересовался Кроуфорд, выгнув бровь и скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Ммм… - юноша замялся только на секунду. – Наверное, ты больше не мог видеть Рана в зеленом халате.  
Парочка вздрогнула и, перестав пререкаться, изумленно уставилась на них.  
\- А что не так? – недоуменно сдвинув брови, поинтересовался Абиссинец.  
\- Ты затаскал мой любимый халатик до дыр и смущал их? – захихикал Шульдих.  
\- Знаешь, а ты скорее всего прав, - согласился Брэд с предположением Наги.  
\- Ты действительно ходил в моем халате? – изумился Шу.  
\- Да, а что? – Ран совсем смутился.  
\- Это, конечно, так сексапильно, Liebe, но зеленый цвет к красным волосам… О Майн Готт, никакого вкуса…  
Ран насупился. Кроуфорд кивнул, красноречиво глядя на Шульдиха.  
\- Я – исключение, только подтверждающее правило, - огрызнулся телепат.  
\- Ну-ну, - ехидно протянул Брэд и добавил: - Видимо, я справедливо решил, что только твое присутствие сможет избавить меня от этого зрелища.  
Шульдих засмеялся.  
\- Не дергайся, ты все-таки тяжелый, - буркнул все еще обиженный Ран.  
\- Я не дергаюсь! – возразил телепат. – Я еще не могу дергаться!  
\- А я говорю – дергаешься!…  
\- Наги! Убери их обоих! – не выдержав, рявкнул Кроуфорд.  
Гомонящая парочка исчезла, как по мановению руки.  
\- Собери всех, и пора тут заканчивать.  
\- А как мы закончим? – подал голос Кен, немного придя в себя от наступившей в голове тишины.  
\- Разрушим все к чертовой матери, - не терпящим возражений тоном заявил еще не совсем успокоившийся Брэд.  
Оба Вайсса только недоверчиво переглянулись.

* * *

Наги снова собрал их всех на покрытом травой пригорке, с видом на белый корпус исследовательского центра.  
Хлое разговаривал с лидером Западной группы, выражая благодарность за помощь. Кен опять стоял рядом с ним, рассматривая четырех молодых людей. Двое постарше, двое – совсем мальчишки. Холодно-сдержанный лидер, высокий брюнет с голубыми глазами, говорящий с легким славянским акцентом. Зеленоглазый улыбчивый юноша с копной непослушных соломенных волос. Белокурый скандинав, спокойный и подозрительный. И темноволосый мальчишка-итальянец, непосредственный и юркий. «Четыре абсолютно разных человека под одной крышей, объединенные общей целью», - подумал Кен. - «Ничего не меняется».  
Чуть поодаль стояли Брэд и Наги. Юноша, наклонив голову, внимательно слушал, что вполголоса говорил ему Кроуфорд.  
«Как будто вышел со званного приема, а не побывал на миссии», - удивленно подумал Кен, оглядывая подчеркнуто-элегантную фигуру американца в ничуть не помявшемся дорогом костюме.  
У ног Брэда, как верный пес, на траве сидел Фарфарелло, задумчиво созерцая усыпанное звездами небо и крутя в перепачканных кровью руках свой смертоносный стилет. Кен поежился. Псих, как будто почувствовав на себе его взгляд, мгновенно повернул голову, пытливо впился в его лицо желтыми глазами, потом усмехнулся и снова отвернулся к звездам.  
«Он странный, и не всегда такой уж сумасшедший»,- почему-то подумал Кен и вздрогнул от этой неожиданно мягкой мысли по отношению к Фарфарелло. - «Неужели Ран сумел хоть немного, но изменить и наше отношение к Шварц?»  
Он посмотрел на Юки, доверчиво примостившегося рядом с психом. Юноша сидел, притянув колени к груди, устало опустив голову на скрещенные руки.  
«Или, может быть, что-то изменилось только для меня? Ведь для всех остальных Шварц не успели побывать врагами, они – семья Рана. Пора и мне это принять».  
Еще дальше, у самого обрыва сидели две пары. Фри приобнял своего малыша, укутав его полой куртки, и Мишель дремал, прижавшись встрепанной белокурой головой к его плечу. Немец улыбался и поглаживал непослушные пряди.  
Ран посадил закатанного колбаской в одеяло Шульдиха боком, между своих расставленных коленей, прижав телепата к себе. Рыжая голова покоилась у него на плече. Шульдих периодически медленно, явно с трудом, приподнимал голову и зарывался носом в алые пряди, спускающиеся по шее Абиссинца. Ран терся щекой о его лоб, потом пытался чмокнуть в нос. Наконец, Шульдих запрокидывал голову, уступая его ласковому, но настойчивому давлению, и они медленно, чувственно целовались.  
Смотреть на них было мучительно приятно. Становилось жарко, и появлялась тяжесть внизу живота…  
Кен покраснел и отвел глаза.  
\- Ладно, пора устроить прощальный фейерверк.  
Сибиряк поднял голову и обнаружил, что Наги, улыбаясь, смотрит прямо на него, как будто ожидая именно его согласия.  
\- Да, пожалуй, - совсем смутился Кен.  
Юноша кивнул, но даже не двинулся с места. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Потом где-то внутри здания раздался грохот, и земля вздрогнула под их ногами.  
Юки поднял голову и недоуменно захлопал глазами. Сонный Мишель встрепенулся и, что-то испуганно пискнув, прижался к Фри. Остальные смотрели то на дом, то на стоящего рядом с ними юношу, просто не веря своим глазам.  
\- Котельная? – вслух поинтересовался Шульдих, у которого чудом именно в этот момент оказался свободен рот.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Наги. – А теперь газовые баллоны.  
Бабахнуло так, что черепичная крыша, подпрыгнув, раскололась надвое, выпустив ослепляющий сноп огня. И тут же пожар стал разрастаться с ужасающей скоростью. Со звоном лопались стекла, а из стен с грохотом выпадали целые плиты. Здание содрогалось так, как будто находилось в центре землетрясения, но чудовищной силы звуковые волны доходили только до подножия холма и, как будто натолкнувшись на невидимый барьер, откатывались обратно, вызывая еще большие разрушения. Завывающий прямо над зданием ураган только раздувал всепожирающий огонь. А сотворивший этот Армагеддон худощавый, высокий юноша стоял спиной к бушующей стихии и, улыбаясь, смотрел на опешившего Кена.

* * *

Шульдих, сощурившись и поджав губы, смотрел, как исчезает с лица земли его бывшая тюрьма. Ран, уткнувшись носом в рыжую макушку, счастливо посапывал и, зарывшись пальцами в непослушную гриву, поглаживая телепата за ушком.  
\- Все хорошо, рыжий? – мгновенно встрепенулся он, когда Шульдих судорожно вздохнул, издав то ли приглушенный рык, то ли просто всхлипнув.  
\- Теперь да, котенок, - встряхнул головой телепат и повернулся. – Теперь да, - улыбнувшись, медленно повторил он.  
Они просто смотрели друг на друга. Им не нужны были слова, чтобы рассказать о том, что они пережили за несколько месяцев вынужденной разлуки, как не обязательно было говорить вслух о своих чувствах. Они и так знали, что готовы на все ради друг друга, что каждый из них получает взамен не меньше, чем отдает, что их любовь опять выдержала очередное испытание...  
Совсем не обязательно было говорить вслух какие-то банальные фразы... Но так чертовски приятно было их слышать…  
Шульдих улыбнулся еще шире.  
\- Я скучал по тебе, Liebe.  
На бледных щеках Рана заиграл легкий румянец. Шу всегда безумно нравилось, что его так легко смутить простыми, ласковыми словами.  
\- Я тоже, - чуть дрогнули в ответ припухшие губы Абиссинца.  
В доме снова раздался взрыв, Ран вздрогнул от неожиданности и рефлекторно чуть сильнее прижал к себе Шульдиха, но не опустил глаз. Телепат тоже даже не обернулся.  
\- Твои губы… - ласково прошептал он.  
\- Опять опухли? – еще тише спросил Ран со смущенной улыбкой.  
\- Не то слово. Они просто бордовые. И у тебя до неприличия аппетитный вид…  
Ран покраснел еще больше.  
\- Ну, теперь ты весь, как свеколка, - хихикнул Шульдих. – Наклонись…

* * *

Хлое уже давно не смотрел на представление, устроенное Наги. И он знал, что не стоит смотреть туда, куда он действительно смотрел, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он пытался отвести глаза, но его взгляд настойчиво возвращался к Абиссинцу.  
«Мазохизм чистой воды», - подумал Хлое, когда любовники снова впились друг в друга, а что-то внутри него болезненно сжалось. Но он продолжал себя мучить. Может быть потому, что хотел удостовериться, что Ран действительно счастлив со своим избранником? Хотя теперь в этом не было никаких сомнений. «Он не просто счастлив, он весь как будто светится изнутри, он любит, любим и, черт побери, он этого заслуживает, так и не ставший моим Абиссинец…», - думал Хлое, глядя, как две головы с полыхающими разными оттенками волосами снова чуть отстранились друг от друга. Ему было больно, что это не его рот так растерзал припухшие губы Рана, что это не от его шепота бледные щеки Абиссинца заливаются таким смущенным и соблазнительным румянцем, что это не в его лицо Ран смотрит такими сияющими, влюбленными фиолетовыми глазами, не замечая ничего и никого вокруг. И тем не менее Хлое был рад за него. «Может быть, я тоже пытался убедить себя, что он недостоин тебя, пропитавшись сомнениями Кена и выслушав возмущенную речь Такатори? Для меня было бы проще, если бы это было действительно так… Но где-то в глубине души, я всегда понимал, что ты не сделал бы недостойный выбор. И теперь я вижу, что ты действительно никогда не стал бы моим…»  
Ран и Шульдих снова целовались, медленно и нежно. Не пожирая, а сливаясь. Не набрасываясь, а смакуя. Не торопясь, как будто снова обретя впереди целую вечность.  
«Будь счастлив, Абиссинец», - подумал Хлое и, наконец, заставил себя отвести глаза.

* * *

\- Ну вот и все, - сказал Наги, когда от белого здания остались одни руины с мелькающими всполохами потухающего огня.  
Шу и Ран, наконец-то чуть насытившись друг другом, повернули головы к остальным. Зеленые глаза телепата прошлись по лицам его добровольных спасителей, чуть дольше задержавшись на Кене, и порозовевшие губы растянулись в довольной усмешке. Ран тоже смотрел на них, открыто и прямо, сдувая падающую на глаз растрепавшуюся прядь пунцовыми припухшими губами.  
\- Спасибо вам всем, - сказал он. – Я зайду в Конеко через несколько дней. Шу нужно немного времени, чтобы встать на ноги, так что дату пикника назначим позже.  
\- Дату пикника? – испуганно переспросил Кен.  
\- Да. Теперь ваша очередь идти в гости, - ласково улыбнулся Ран.  
Сибиряк чуть слышно крякнул.  
\- А теперь пора домой, - сказал Абиссинец, посмотрев на Наги.  
Юноша согласно кивнул.

* * *

Ран заворочался во сне, перевернулся на другой бок и замер, потому что его согнутая в колене нога наткнулась на другое тело. Горячее и живое. Он сразу проснулся, но по-прежнему не открывал глаз, как будто боясь потерять реальность этого сна. Наконец, он нерешительно протянул руку и наткнулся на гладкую, теплую кожу лежащего рядом мужчины, который чуть вздрогнул от нежного прикосновения его пальцев. Шульдих заворчал и, нащупав его руку, собственническим жестом притянул его к себе. Ран открыл глаза, уткнулся носом в шею телепата и… заплакал. Шульдих тут же проснулся и обнял его еще крепче.  
\- Шшш, котенок, теперь все хорошо. Я с тобой.  
Ран приподнялся на локте, глядя в еще сонные глаза телепата испуганными, безумными глазами, отвел с его щеки спутанные волосы и стал покрывать его лицо мелкими дрожащими поцелуями. Шульдих тихонько засмеялся, подставляя лицо этой щекочущей ласке, пока его тело, окончательно проснувшись, не ощутило вытянувшиеся по его ногам ноги Рана, горячую, почти твердую плоть у своего бедра, гладкую грудь, прижавшуюся к его груди. Пока от этих поцелуев не стало жарко, и низ живота тоже не налился приятной тяжестью. Тогда он сжал в ладонях наклонившееся к нему лицо, останавливая эти судорожные касания. Ран замер вместе с ним, тяжело сглатывая все еще находящиеся где-то на поверхности слезы.  
\- Я с тобой, - твердо повторит Шульдих, глядя во влажные фиалковые глаза, и притянул его к себе.  
Бордовые пряди упали на его лицо, а руки Рана зарылись в волосы, когда он раздвинул языком мягкие, чуть солоноватые губы и скользнул внутрь в горячий гладкий рот. Он передвинул руку на затылок Рана, удерживая непокорную голову в своей власти, а другая рука, скользнув по выгнувшейся спине Абиссинца, легла на упругую задницу, лаская кончиками пальцев ямку между ягодицами.  
Ран застонал в поцелуе, потершись о его бедро, и еще сильнее впился в его рот. Так, что и Шульдих ответил ему похожим на стон мурчанием. Он-то знал, каким ненасытным и жадным может быть так легко краснеющий Ран. Сейчас этот стеснительный котенок елозил по его бедру, требовательно впиваясь в целующий рот, а его рука, скользнув между их телами, накрыла ладонью твердую плоть. Тонкие пальцы прошлись по напрягшейся вене, возбуждая до предела, и зарылись в жестких паховых волосах, очерчивая маленькие дразнящие круги. Шульдих рыкнул, до боли вцепившись в своего любовника, и перевернулся, вжимая Рана всем телом в постель. Абиссинец глухо вскрикнул, а во рту появился солоноватый привкус, когда зубы Шу чиркнули по нижней губе. Но когда немец попытался отстраниться, молодой человек только сильнее прижал его голову к себе. Его ноги оплели талию телепата, а бедра продолжали толкаться ему навстречу. Шульдих протянул руку и на ощупь нашел на тумбочке тюбик со смазкой. И снова Ран не дал ему отстраниться.  
\- Сумасшедший мальчишка! - прорычал Шульдих в терзающий его рот, но Ран даже не обратил на это внимания, подталкивая себя к возбужденной плоти.  
Шульдих все-таки каким-то чудом отвинтил маленькую крышку и выдавил себе на пальцы маслянистый гель. Ран хныкал и стонал, прося и мешая, неугомонный, ненасытный, любимый. Телепат приподнялся вместе с ним, проводя рукой по горячей расщелине между ягодиц и размазывая остатки геля по своему члену, и как только спина Абиссинца снова коснулась постели, вошел в его тело одним жестким толчком. Их поцелуй разорвался, потому что Ран с криком выгнулся под ним, запрокидывая голову, и Шульдих заскользил освобожденными губами по вздрагивающему горлу, успокаивая, лаская, впитывая его вкус. Ран всхлипнул и… толкнулся ему навстречу. Он не желал успокаиваться, не здесь, не сейчас, не так.  
\- Мой безумный котенок, - прошептал в его ухо Шульдих и подчинился.  
Он больше не пытался сдержать свое собственное желание, вонзаясь в него жестко и сильно. Ран хрипло вскрикивал, снова и снова подаваясь ему навстречу, продолжая дрожать даже тогда, когда в его тело выплеснулась обжигающая жидкость. Он всхлипывал, с каждым затихающим движением бедер телепата. Он застонал, когда Шульдих, выскользнув из него, опустился вниз, ловя губами пульсирующую головку. Он снова закричал, когда, наконец, достиг и своего освобождения.  
Шульдих скользнул рядом и снова привлек его к себе.  
\- Спи, Liebe, и ничего больше не бойся, я с тобой.  
Рану не хотелось спать, но в обвивающих его руках было так уютно, а мягкий голос все шептал и шептал, обволакивая и убаюкивая. И, наконец, ушла эта тянущая боль, унося с собой напряжение и страх.  
Ран счастливо улыбнулся и заснул.

* * *

\- Поверить не могу: я иду в гости к Шварц! – в который раз простонал Кен, притормозив перед белой калиткой.  
\- Как будто в ад, Сибиряк, - хохотнул Фри.  
\- Или к несбывшемуся предмету юношеских грез, - подхватил Хлое.  
\- Скорее первое, чем второе, - покраснел Кен, почему-то вспомнив темные глаза Наги и разлетающиеся волосы на фоне бушующего за его спиной пламени.  
\- Ну-ну, - насмешливо протянул Хлое и толкнул калитку.  
Они прошли всего несколько шагов и замерли от изумления: мощеная дорожка, обсаженная с обеих сторон низкорослым кустарником, вела к деревянному крыльцу прямо по саду. Справа и слева редко росли высокие деревья, а землю, против обыкновения, покрывала густая сочно-зеленая трава.  
\- А я-то думал, как мы все уместимся в крошечном садике с двумя кустами… - пробормотал Кен, с восторгом озираясь по сторонам.  
\- Как в центральном парке Нью-Йорка, правда? – восхищенно выдохнул Мишель.  
\- Так решил Брэд, - Наги спустился с крыльца им навстречу и поздоровался. – Мне тоже сначала это казалось странным, а теперь нравится, - закончил он про сад. - Пойдемте, мы почти накрыли столы…  
Порыв теплого летнего ветра донес до них заливистый мужской смех. Тут же к нему присоединился другой голос, более низкий, но такой же счастливый.  
\- Если только не опять… - непонятно вздохнул юноша, но все-таки пошел вперед, огибая дом по боковой тропинке.  
Молодые люди недоуменно переглянулись и двинулись следом. Смех становился все громче, и теперь к нему добавились еще какие-то приглушенные восклицания. Наги дошел до живой изгороди из стриженого кустарника, которая заканчивалась где-то на уровне его плеча, и осторожно выглянул сбоку.  
\- О, нет… - протянул он. – Но хотя бы еще более-менее прилично… - сказал он, отступая в сторону и предоставляя гостям обзор.  
За кустами оказалась довольно широкая лужайка, с правого края которой, под самыми деревьями примостились низкие столики, уставленные всякой снедью, с разбросанными рядом подушками. А посреди открытого пространства на зеленой траве, почему-то усеянной бумажными салфетками, резвились, вцепившись друг в друга, Шульдих и Ран.  
\- А если бы я нес какую-нибудь еду? – возмущался Абиссинец.  
\- Мы бы рассыпали еду, - невозмутимо ответил почти лежащий на нем Шульдих, запуская руку под сиреневый фартук, надетый на Ране.  
И Абиссинец снова засмеялся. Тем самым заливистым, теплым смехом, который они слышали, пока шли по саду. И опять ему стал вторить голос Шу.  
Телепат ткнулся носом в его шею. Ран обнял его за плечи, и тут, подняв глаза, наконец-то, заметил пришедших.  
\- Ох… Шу, у нас гости, - пробормотал он и, спихнув его с себя, проворно вскочил на ноги. Помятая одежда почему-то никак не желала разглаживаться под его ладонями, рубашка – заправляться в джинсы, а сбившийся на бок фартук – возвращаться на свое место. Шульдих лениво поднялся следом, усмехаясь над суетливыми потугами покрасневшего юноши привести себя в порядок. Потом скользнул игривыми бесовскими глазами по смущенным Вайсс и снова повернулся к Рану.  
\- Помочь тебе собрать салфеточки, Liebe? – промурлыкал он, глядя на задницу наклонившегося Абиссинца.  
\- Я сам, - поняв, куда смотрит рыжий нахал, буркнул покрасневший Ран и присел, продолжая собирать салфетки.  
\- Добрый день, - поздоровался подошедший Кроуфорд, окинул взглядом беспорядок на лужайке и нахмурился. – Прошу вас, - американец сделал приглашающий жест в сторону столиков. – Не смущайтесь, эти двое абсолютно не воспитаны. А если будете на них реагировать, станут вести себя совершенно неприлично. Я почти махнул на них рукой.  
Ран промолчал, так и не поднимая головы, а Шульдих весело хмыкнул.  
\- Я сказал: почти, - повторил Брэд.  
Телепат тоже счел нужным потупиться.  
Тут подтянулся Фарфарелло, и вся компания направилась к столам.  
\- Ох, я забыл про соль! – воскликнул Ран, так и не успев присесть.  
\- Я помогу тебе, - с готовностью встрепенулся Шульдих.  
\- Соль принесет Наги, - пресек их благие порывы Кроуфорд не терпящим возражений тоном, - а то мы вас до вечера не увидим.  
Ран плюхнулся на подушку, Шульдих разочарованно вздохнул, но тут же, приобняв за талию, притянул его к себе.  
Несмотря на несколько дней совместного пребывания в Конеко, сначала всем было немного неловко. Ран все еще смущался, что их с Шульдихом застукали на «месте преступления». Кен пылал, как маков цвет, потому что рядом с ним восседал настороженно насупленный Фарфарелло, а напротив уселся Наги и теперь с самым невинным видом упирался в него коленками. Брэд старался быть учтивым хозяином, но брать на себя обязанности распорядителя на свадьбе явно не намеревался. И только Шульдих откровенно развлекался, разглядывая порозовевшие лица чувствующих себя не в своей тарелке Вайсс. Но, в конце концов, и ему надоело это неловкое молчание.  
\- У всех налито? – вопросил он. – Тогда: кампай! – и чуть приподнял свой бокал.  
Вино немного разрядило атмосферу, как и не замолкающий Шульдих, а после второй дозы и вовсе исчезла всякая напряженность. Молодые люди болтали, нахваливая еду и наслаждаясь терпким сливовым вином. Шульдих так и не отпускал Рана, чему тот совершенно не противился, и в какой-то момент он просто оказался в объятиях телепата. Он откинулся на него спиной и удобно окопался в обвивающих его руках. Шульдих скармливал ему прямо из рук все, до чего только мог дотянуться, периодически давая облизывать свои пальцы. Ран шутливо отбивался, но ел, и как-то не сильно противился, когда пальцы телепата следом за очередной вкуснятиной скользили в его рот.  
Команда, помня наставления Брэда, старательно отводила глаза.  
Когда все наелись, веселье немного поутихло. Разговор плавно перетек на обсуждение миссий Восточной группы и последних месяцев жизни Шварц. И хотя многое было сказано за время подготовки к их совместной миссии, кое-что очень важное до сих пор так и осталось необъясненным.  
\- Я знаю, что тебе, наверняка, не легко об этом говорить, но все-таки… что хотели сделать Эстет? – озвучил мучающий всех Вайсс вопрос Фри.  
Шульдих нахмурился и поджал губы.  
\- Думаю, что ты должен им все рассказать, koi, - садясь, мягко сказал Ран и заглянул в лицо телепата. Потом он потянулся к руке Шу и переплел их пальцы. – Пожалуйста.  
Шульдих кивнул.  
\- Ладно, - он опустил глаза на свой бокал и негромко заговорил. - Когда-то давно я получил не совсем правильную дозу воздействия. Вернее, что-то пошло не так в самой программе, убив всех, кто был вместе со мной. Я почему-то выжил.  
Шульдих глотнул из бокала, поставил его обратно и продолжил повествование, задумчиво водя пальцами по стеклянному краю.  
\- Тогда им так и не удалось выяснить, почему. А когда я пришел в себя, то обнаружилось, что к телепатическим способностям, добавилась сверхскорость. Они были бы рады еще тогда разложить меня на атомы, но тут Брэд затребовал меня в Шварц, и Старейшины решили вопрос в пользу команды.  
Шульдих щелчком выбил из пачки сигарету, а Ран, не пожелав отпускать его руку, сам чиркнул зажигалкой. Шу улыбнулся и продолжил.  
\- Потом была долгая история, почему нам надоело служить Эстет, как мы перестали выполнять их приказы и бла-бла-бла…  
\- Вы ослушались? – пискнул Мишель, который, прижав кулачки к щекам, слушал Шульдиха с широко распахнутыми глазищами.  
\- Это когда мы убили двух старейшин, после того, как вы сорвали ритуал? – тихо спросил Кен, сформулировав то, что произошло пять лет назад в самых неличных выражениях.  
Ран с благодарностью посмотрел на него, тоже подумав об Айе и их последующем разрыве с Шу.  
\- Да, - телепат тоже понял и то, что имел в виду Кен, и то, о чем сразу подумал Ран. Он погладил большим пальцем ладонь Абиссинца и продолжил. – Мы сорвали очень важный ритуал, вы – убили двух старейшин. Третий какое-то время зализывал раны и думал, что ему делать дальше.  
\- Два года, - тихо сказал Ран и посмотрел на Шульдиха.

* * * * *

Два долгих года, которые он пытался прожить без него. Днем – честно играя выбранную им роль, ночью – стискивая зубы, чтобы не разреветься, сжимая в руке пластиковый брелок в виде котенка, подаренный Шу, мечтая еще хотя бы раз открыть этим ключом дверь их маленькой квартирки… Но тогда он был твердо уверен, что та дверь захлопнулась перед ним навсегда. Он честно пытался забыть то короткое время, которое провел с Шульдихом. Он уверял себя, что вырос и перестал мечтать о невозможном. А сам даже не стригся, чтобы оставить те волосы, которых касались руки телепата. И когда он это понял, то поступил еще более по-детски: решил, что сможет разом избавиться от прошлого с такой же легкостью, как отсек отросшую косу одним взмахом катаны. Он попрощался со всеми и шагнул в новую жизнь. К смерти. И только придя в себя в доме Шварц, спасенный Шульдихом, он осознал, что все это время пытался бежать от самого себя, а надо было всего лишь посмотреть правде в лицо, чтобы все встало на свои места.  
Он любит Шу, а остальное не имеет значения.

* * * * *

Телепат смотрел в полные любви фиалковые глаза, видя в них отражение своих собственных чувств.  
Он никогда не считал себя однолюбом, потому что вообще не думал, что способен кого-то любить. Он всегда так спешил жить, все перепробовать, что даже не успевал запомнить лиц своих случайных любовников и любовниц. А после того необъяснимого воскрешения, его жажда приобрела еще и новый смысл: он боялся спать. Конечно, его учили, как контролировать чужие мысли и умело пользоваться своими возможностями, но он был слишком безалаберным и неусидчивым, чтобы подходить к этому вопросу серьезно. Того, чего он успел нахвататься по верхам, хватало, чтобы контролировать ситуацию. Но когда в одночасье его дар усилился в несколько раз, он просто оказался не готов справиться с этим. Днем еще было ничего, тяжело, но не смертельно. А вот ночью… Когда отключалась воля, он захлебывался в том, что отнял у других. Конечно, он изо всех сил пытался наверстать упущенное, но учение не приносило быстрого решения проблемы. К тому же оказалось, что если прожигать свою жизнь, она выглядит намного меньшим кошмаром…  
Впервые увидев тонкую фигурку Абиссинца, идущего на миссию против Такатори Масафуми, Шульдих плотоядно облизнулся. Маленький, сердитый котенок с поджатыми губками и аппетитной даже под длинным плащом попкой. «Надо будет поиграть с ним», - решил телепат, занеся Абиссинца в длинный список своих будущих игрушек. Но в тот вечер что-то его отвлекло, а потом судьба распорядилась иначе, расставив их по своим настоящим местам.  
Он стоял, распахнув руки, закрывая собой очередного Такатори, смотрел в распахнутые фиалковые глаза и разрывал все свои списки, стирая ставшие не нужными имена. Пока на чистом белом листе не осталось только два имени: Абиссинца и его самого. Он пропал, так же как и стоящий напротив него двадцатилетний юноша. И стало плевать на всех Такатори вместе взятых, плевать на замерших мальчишек-убийц и даже на какое-то время плевать на Шварц. Он сбежал ото всех, не последовав за доверенным ему Хирофуми (за смерть которого, кстати, Брэд его потом почему-то не ругал), зато отправился шататься по ночным улицам, сам не осознавая, что раз за разом сужает круги вокруг Конеко. И через несколько часов он наткнулся на продрогшего и настолько же потерявшего голову от страсти Абиссинца.  
Он понял, что не будет с ним играть. Никогда. Целуя податливые губы, он вдруг подумал, что знает, куда он так спешил всю свою жизнь. К нему. Сдирая с него мокрую одежду, он считал, что умрет, если не сможет взять его… любить его прямо сейчас. Войдя в него так медленно и нежно, как, наверное, никогда не делал раньше, он осознал, что этот хрипло стонущий, не умеющий улыбаться котенок сотворил невозможное: утолил его неразборчивую жажду, заставив гореть только для себя одного. И засыпая, притиснув к себе Рана, впервые за несколько лет он не боялся сна. А проснувшись один на мятой постели, понял, что больше всего на свете не хочет его потерять, хотя обязательно потеряет…

* * * * *

\- Два года, - так же тихо согласился с Раном Шульдих.  
\- И что было дальше? – негромко спросил Хлое, нетерпеливо ожидая продолжения, но не желая нарушить что-то такое, что происходило сейчас между этими двумя.  
\- За два года он вернул силу своей организации, набрал еще наемников и, наконец-то, решил, как восстановить совет, - сказал Брэд.  
\- Он решил клонировать себе подобных, - снова заговорил Шульдих. – А попутно убирать тех, кто посмел пойти против Эстет. К счастью, Брэд уже об этом знал, и мы сумели подготовиться. Мы сыграли на опережение.  
Ран сглотнул, вспомнив каркающий смех Старейшины, лежащего в энергетической ловушке телепата и тот страх, который он испытывал, глядя на его неподвижное тело. Шульдих снова погладил его по ладони.  
\- Мы разрушили лабораторию с клонами и убили последнего Старейшину, - тем временем добавил Наги.  
\- И решили, что, обезглавив Гидру, стали свободны и непобедимы, - усмехнулся Шульдих.  
\- Так оно и было, - возразил ему Брэд. – Остатки рядовых членов Эстет рассеялись по всему миру, уже не представляя для нас никакой угрозы. Но я не всесилен, я не могу увидеть все. Особенно, когда целая группа сильных телепатов блокирует мое предвидение. Кстати, ты же тоже не слышал ничего об их приготовлениях.  
Шульдих кивнул.  
\- Да, мне тоже не дали заметить ничего подозрительного. Мы ничего не знали о том, что группа врачей, работавших с одаренными людьми, ну, именно те, кто разрабатывали все эти программы воздействия, сохранила свои наработки и один из центров, который открыли незадолго до всех этих событий.  
\- Видимо, они сразу отгородили себя от внешнего вмешательства, как только узнали про смерть Старейшины, - добавил Брэд. – Иначе им бы точно не удалось от нас спрятаться.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Шу, - Они все тщательно продумали и действовали очень осторожно, пустив все имеющиеся резервы на подготовку своего плана. Похитив меня, они убивали двух зайцев сразу: лишали Шварц неуязвимости и приобретали возможность наконец-то разобраться, что за воздействие они тогда применили.  
\- Но у них не получилось, - с облегчением сказал Ран. – Они все-таки просчитались.  
\- Да, Liebe, - очень мягко улыбнулся телепат. – Я бы сказал, что они фатально ошиблись, не усвоив урок своего Старейшины: они не учли простого человека, который, с их точки зрения, не обладает никакими ценными способностями.  
Ран покраснел, потому что все Вайсс удивленно уставились на него, и замотал головой.  
\- Нет, они не учли, что ты сильнее. Ты же не дал им захватить себя врасплох.  
\- И это тоже, - вынужден был согласиться Шульдих. – Но, Ран, что бы я делал без тебя? Валялся бы в коме на койке, вечно спасаясь от них бегством? Нет, я бы так долго не выдержал. – Он повернулся к непонимающе нахмуренным молодым людям и объяснил. – Меня перенесли за мгновение до взрыва и тут же спеленали, как младенца. Я не мог убежать физически, но смог ускользнуть от их ментальных ловушек. Ну, это довольно сложно объяснить, - пробормотал он, видя на их лицах все такое же непонимание. – В общем, мы играли в догонялки не на физическом уровне, этакие Звездные войны разумов: я прятался и ускользал, они – пытались поймать. Я не мог сообщить ни Наги, ни Брэду, ни Фарфу, что со мной произошло. Мне бы просто не дали времени к ним пробиться. Их хорошо пасли, поставив, скажем так, ментальные камеры слежения.  
Кен смотрел, с каким напряженным вниманием слушают Шульдиха Хлое и Фри, как ловят каждое его слово, выпучив от изумления глаза, младшие, Юки и Мишель, как будто даже завидуя, что сами не принимали участия в этих невероятных для простого человека событиях. Тем более что Шульдих подбирал ассоциации к необъяснимым играм телепатов из простых, понятных мальчишкам слов. Кен тоже слушал, удивляясь, что даже не подозревал, насколько сильны и необычны Шварц, и хорошо, что они, глупые мальчишки, не знали всего этого пять лет назад. Хотя вряд ли бы их остановило это знание, но без него они все-таки чувствовали себя увереннее. И еще Кен думал, что хорошо, что они теперь на одной стороне. Иметь таких противников ему точно не хотелось, а вот союзников - более чем желательно. Он смотрел на Рана, лицо которого оставалось спокойным, разве что было чуть розовее обычного, но в глазах, сменяя друг друга, отражалась целая гамма чувств. Абиссинец не просто слушал рассказ телепата, и даже не просто переживал, он как будто проходил все это заново вместе с Шульдихом.  
\- Я не мог «задержаться» где-то надолго, - тем временем продолжал телепат. – Меня бы просто вычислили и поймали. Но с ним, - он кивнул в сторону Рана, - они просчитались. Конечно, он тоже был под колпаком, но то, что работало на остальных, оказалось слишком слабой защитой для него. – Шульдих снова повернулся к Рану. – Ты так близок ко мне, что мне иногда удавалось проникнуть через их барьер и уйти, не оставив следов.  
\- Но почему же ты не сказал ему, что жив? – нахмурился Хлое.  
\- Он успевал только предупредить меня, - тихо сказал Ран, глядя на Шу.  
\- Да. Я знал, когда ему грозила опасность, - подтвердил Шульдих, отвечая на вопрос, но по-прежнему глядя в фиолетовые глаза. – У меня не было времени на долгие разговоры. Всего несколько секунд для самых важных слов…  
\- Спасибо, koi. Я даже начинал скучать, когда ты не приходил слишком долго… - заулыбался Ран.  
\- И поэтому решил, что сходишь с ума? – уточнил Брэд.  
\- Что?! – Дружный вопль вырвался почти у всех присутствующих, исключая бывших в курсе Наги и Фарфарелло. Даже Шульдих удивленно поднял бровь.  
\- Этого ты мне не сказал.  
\- Это не важно, koi. – Ответил Ран, зыркнув на ухмыляющегося Брэда. – Кто виноват в том, что я такой глупый, кроме меня?  
Телепат закатил глаза.  
\- Иди сюда, дурашка, - он потянул к себе Абиссинца, и тот безропотно снова скользнул в его объятия. – Какой же ты дурашка, - повторил Шульдих, зарываясь носом в красные волосы.  
\- Да, уж, он у нас всегда славился неординарными выводами, - хмыкнул Кроуфорд.  
\- А что он еще мог подумать? – возмутился Шульдих. – Donnerwetter! Как же я-то об этом не подумал…  
\- Ну, ты у нас вообще редко думаешь, - тут же отозвался Брэд.  
Телепат задохнулся от возмущения.  
\- А что я мог еще подумать? – подхватил Ран, чуть выглянув из-за плеча телепата. – Я почти не спал, я не мог есть, и видел Шульдиха вместо себя в зеркале! Что мне еще оставалось?  
\- Именно это, Ран, - смилостивился Брэд. – У нас все получилось именно потому, что каждый из нас сделал то, что было нужно.  
\- Ему нужно было несколько месяцев борьбы за выживание? – переспросил в наступившей тишине Хлое.  
Брэд собрался ответить, но Ран его опередил.  
\- Да, Хлое. Если бы я не согласился на сделку, то не попал бы к вам. А без вашей помощи нам бы просто не хватило сил освободить Шу, - спокойно сказал он, глядя на Хлое. – Так что все, что было между этим, всего лишь цена, которую пришлось заплатить каждому из нас…  
\- Ран, но ты же сам чуть не умер… - попытался возразить Хлое, но молодой человек не дал ему договорить.  
\- Не стоит, Хлое. За него я готов отдать намного больше.  
И никто больше не пытался возражать. Потому что у сидящего в объятиях телепата Абиссинца было такое решительное лицо, что никто и не усомнился в этом. 

* * *

\- Он такой сильный, - пробормотал Кен. – Я бы, наверное, так не смог…  
Наги перегнулся через стол, поманил его к себе и, когда Сибиряк нагнулся, заговорщически прошептал:  
\- Брэд всегда говорит, что Ран у нас – умница, - в очередной раз заложил он своего бесстрастного лидера.  
Кен от удивления вскинул голову, и темные глаза оказались теперь прямо перед его носом.  
\- У тебя есть какие-то планы на дальнейший вечер, Сибиряк?  
Кен окончательно смутился, подумав, что глаза телекинетика не просто темные, а темно-синие… цвета королевского бархата…  
\- Нееет… - только и смог выдавить он из себя.  
\- Составишь мне компанию?  
Кен кивнул раньше, чем догадался задать вопрос: куда пойдем?… И только когда Наги отодвинулся, сообразил, что его только что пригласили на свидание.

* * *

\- Тебе было больно? – спросил Юки, проводя пальцем по все еще выпуклому, но давно зажившему шраму на предплечье Фарфарелло.  
\- Нет, - желтые глаза внимательно следили за тонким пальцем, скользящим по его коже. – Я ничего не чувствую.  
\- Как совсем? – удивленно воскликнул юноша, вскидывая голову. – И мои пальцы тоже?  
Фарфарелло задумался.  
\- Чувствую. Это… это приятно, - удивленно сказал он. - А тебе было очень больно? – вдруг спросил псих и дотронулся до шрама, спускающегося от глаза по щеке Юки.  
\- Да, он до сих пор болит. И я чуть не потерял глаз.  
Фарфарелло поднял голову. Черные глаза доверчиво смотрели в желтые.  
\- А как ты получил этот шрам? – заинтересованно спросил Фарф.

* * *

Хлое посмотрел на сидящих напротив Фарфарелло и Юки и покачал головой. Сам бы он предпочел посадить психа под бок к кому-нибудь из Шварц, а не между вечно смущающимся Сибиряком и не слишком уравновешенным юношей, но теперь было поздно что-то предпринимать по этому поводу. К тому же Юки явно не возражал против такого соседства. И в данный момент парочка осторожно щупала друг у друга шрамы, выясняя подробности их получения.  
«Бррр… Определенно надо было отвести мальчишку к психиатру», - запоздало подумал Хлое. – «Нервные потрясения в юном возрасте и пребывание в приюте, не проходят бесследно. К тому же он ненавидит всякие лекарства и докторов. Но Криптон-то куда смотрели! О, нееет…»  
Парочка приступила к детальному рассмотрению стилета Фарфарелло.  
«Хорошо, что Юки оставил в Конеко свою косу…»  
Слева завозился Наги. Хлое покосился на юношу.  
«Конечно, играют в гляделки с Кеном…»  
С другого конца стола донесся приглушенный смех: Фри и Шульдих о чем-то оживленно болтали по-немецки. Мишель и Ран большей частью слушали, только иногда вставляя какие-то реплики. И, конечно, юный ирландец клубочком свернулся в руках Фри, а Ран – у Шульдиха.  
Хлое вздохнул, похоже каждый нашел-таки свою пару… Каждый? Ох… Но тогда… Нет, нет, нет… Он замер и осторожно скосил глаза вправо и… наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд Кроуфорда.  
\- Совсем не обязательно всем разбиваться на пары, Хлое.  
\- Эээ… - только и смог выдавить из себя обычно бойкий блондин.  
\- Красноречиво, - заметил Брэд. – Мы можем просто поговорить.  
\- Ммм… - Хлое встряхнул головой и попытался взять себя в руки. – И о чем?  
Он попытался смотреть на предполагаемого собеседника без смущения. Кроуфорд снял очки и, достав из кармана замшевую тряпочку, начал аккуратно полировать стекла.  
\- Ну, например, о том, что как мы будем контролировать двух психов, если они будут бегать друг к другу на свидания? – предложил Брэд и посмотрел на лидера Восточной группы.  
Незащищенные очками глаза американца оказались глубокими и темными, холодными и властными… Молодой человек почувствовал, что почему-то заливается краской.  
\- Только двух? – вырвалось у Хлое, и он сглотнул.  
Брэд усмехнулся и снова одел очки.  
\- За Наги я не беспокоюсь. Он во всем разберется сам. Или ты еще кого-то имеешь в виду, Хлое?  
\- Я… - совсем растерялся блондин. – Нет, только их, - поспешно сказал он.  
Брэд снова усмехнулся.

* * *

Ран не вслушивался в разговор Шульдиха и Фри, хотя за три года, прожитые с телепатом, он научился понимать и вполне сносно болтать по-немецки. Но сейчас ему хотелось просто сидеть, прикрыв глаза, в объятиях Шульдиха, слушать его негромкий, хрипловатый голос, не вдумываясь в слова, ощущать тепло его рук и впитывать его любовь всей кожей.  
Ран так и делал, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливым.

* * *

Месяцы ментального противостояния сильно вымотали телепата, к тому же оказалось, что он так отвык от физического тела, что теперь приходилось буквально привыкать к нему заново. Он чувствовал себя поразительно неуклюжим, никогда еще в жизни не разбивая такого количество посуды и не спотыкаясь даже на ровных местах, не говоря уже о ступеньках. И он как будто заново учился отличать на ощупь горячее и холодное, различать на вкус сладкое и горькое… Шульдих бесился на свою неловкость, наверстывая потерянное с обычными для него стенаниями и отлыниваниями, но это было не важно, потому что самое важное вернулись к нему сразу. Его тело помнило все, что было связано с Раном до мелочей: как обнимать его и как целовать, как дергать за алые волосы и покусывать мочку уха, как разглаживать серьезную морщинку между бровями и как заставлять его смеяться. Его тело помнило самое главное, а остальное, как отмахивался телепат, и так со временем вернется… Или Ран вместе с Брэдом заставят-таки его работать над собой всерьез… Не важно…  
Сейчас Шульдих прижимал к себе Абиссинца, ощущая его присутствие каждой клеточкой своего тела, тычась носом в красноволосую макушку, вдыхая знакомый и любимый запах.  
Ран иногда поглаживал его по руке, получая ответную ласку. Шульдих улыбался и болтал с Фри.

* * *

Молодой человек в дорогом деловом костюме быстро набирал на клавиатуре текст, пристально глядя в плоский монитор ноутбука. В какой-то момент он замер, еще раз перечитывая напечатанное, потом откинулся на спинку кресла, привычным жестом откидывая со лба пепельно-серую челку. И хотя период острого сожаления уже миновал, все равно еще было слишком обидно.  
«Итак, Шульдих остался жив. Айя вернулся к Шварц и считает себя совершенно счастливым… Ну, что ж, поживем-увидим…»  
Он снова придвинулся к компьютеру и написал в конце файла еще несколько фраз: «В настоящее время дальнейшая вербовка невозможна. Наблюдение не снимать. Доклад в обычном режиме раз в месяц. В случае непредвиденных ситуаций докладывать незамедлительно».  
Он еще раз перечитал текст и нажал «Enter», отправляя файл в архив приостановленных дел.  
«Ничего, Айя. Я умею ждать. Даже если ты не понимаешь, что это только вопрос времени. Ничего… Тебя - я подожду».

**КОНЕЦ**

_написано в 2004 году_


End file.
